Bisa Apa?
by Marians
Summary: Kim Mingyu bisa apa jika ibunya sudah bertitah menyuruhnya menikahi Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan tetangga dan temannya sejak zaman zigot? Kim Mingyu bisa apa jika dirinya yang masih seluruh tiang listrik ini disuruh belok hanya demi seorang Jeon Wonwoo? [Meanie; Mingyu x Wonwoo] [AU. Typo(s). BoysLove aka Sho-ai]
1. Chapter 1

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antara Aku, Ibuku, dan Tetanggaku.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau datang bersama siapa Mingyu?"

Itu suara ibuku yang datang dari arah halaman ketika aku baru saja melepas sepatu dan menyuruh teman—ehem kekasihku untuk masuk.

Aku menghampiri ibuku, menggandeng tangannya dan sedikit menariknya untuk segera masuk rumah, "Ibu dari mana?"

Kulihat dahi ibuku mengernyit heran—mungkin heran karena aku bertanya seperti itu, padahal sebenarnya aku sangat tau kemana ibuku singgah, "Tentu saja kerumah keluarga Jeon."

Nah kan, sudah kuduga. Tapi tak apa, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbasa-basi kepada ibuku, agar terlihat rukun didepan kekasih cantikku.

Aku membimbing ibuku untuk masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk diruang tamu, aku juga menyuruh kekasihku untuk duduk menemani ibuku sementara aku bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman dan camilan—yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan raut heran dari ibuku.

Apalagi setelah aku meletakkan tiga gelas es limun dan juga setoples kue kering lalu mendudukkan diriku disebelah gadis cantik yang merupakan kekasihku selama sebulan ini, ibuku tiada henti memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ibu, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu," ucapku dengan senyum—tampan. Tanganku menggenggam mesra tangan gadis disebelahku.

Kekasihku mengulas senyum manis—senyum yang membuatku terpesona. Ia menunduk sopan, "Saya Kim Minkyung, teman Mingyu—"

"Kekasih. Dia kekasihku, eomma," potongku cepat. Aku bisa melihat Minkyung melotot kearahku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum. Untuk apa Minkyung mengatakan kalau ia temanku? Aku 'kan mengajaknya kerumah untuk mengenalkannya pada ibuku sebagai kekasihku.

Agar ibuku tau, aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik.

Cantik dan memiliki gunung kembar didadanya.

Cantik dan seorang perempuan tulen.

Kulihat ibuku memicingkan matanya, menatap Minkyung dengan pandangan menilai, membuat gadisku agak tak nyaman. Apalagi ketika ibu menatap tajam tanganku yang masih setia mengenggam tangan halus gadisku.

"Kau Kim Minkyung," ibuku menunjuk Minkyung, lalu tangannya menunjuk Mingyu, dahinya berkerut dalam, "Dan kau, Kim Mingyu. Kalian?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas, sudah hapal dengan pola pikir ibuku yang memang sedikit—sangat unik, "Marganya memang Kim. Ibu pikir keluarga Kim hanya kita? Lagipula aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membawa anak gadis orang kawin lari."

Aku meringis, mataku menatap tajam Minkyung yang baru saja mencubit pinggangku.

Ibuku mendengus, ia menatap sekilas kearah Minkyung.

"Mingyu, sudah waktunya makan malam, ibu harus memasak," ucap ibuku seraya berdiri meninggalkan kami.

Kali ini giliran aku yang mendengus, beliau bahkan tidak menanggapi Minkyung.

"Ibumu tidak suka padaku ya?" bisik Minkyung yang hanya mampu kujawab dengan gelengan pertanda tidak tahu.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Minkyung, entah itu seputar masalah ujian yang semakin dekat—aku masih kelas tiga SMA ngomong-ngomong—sampai aku curhat mengenai masalah pribadiku yang masih terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan.

Iya, aku dijodohkan.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ibuku yang mendesakku untuk bersama dengan orang pilihan beliau.

Minkyung tertawa menanggapi curhatanku. Ia menepuk bahuku pelan pertanda bela sungkawa. Inilah yang kusukai dari Minkyung—selain visualnya yang benar-benar cantik—sifatnya benar-benar menyenangkan—maksudku, ia enak diajak mengobrol dan berbagi keluh kesah, dan ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menolakku sebelum akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukanku setelah dua bulan lamanya aku mengejarnya.

"Mingyu, ini sudah malam, apa Minkyung tidak ingin pulang?"

Aku menghela napas panjang, ibuku secara tidak langsung mengusir Minkyung, "Biar Minkyung makan malam disini dulu."

Bisa kulihat ibuku memicingkan mata tidak suka, "Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang terlambat. Apa orang tua Minkyung tidak mencarinya?"

Minkyung tertawa ringan, "Bibi benar, aku harus segera pulang. Ayah dan ibuku pasti mencariku. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, bi. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Aku tersenyum—menyeringai, kekasihku ini selain cantik juga sangat sopan. Benar-benar wanita idaman, seharusnya itu bisa melunakkan hati ibuku, walau hanya sedikit.

Tapi kenyataannya ibuku masih memasang raut yang sama—raut tidak tertarik.

"Aku akan mengantar Minkyung pulang," ucapku sembari meraih kembali kunci motorku.

"Sebentar lagi makan malam. Sampai kau telat, makananmu akan ibu berikan pada Mopo," ancam ibuku sebelum menghilang dibalik tembok—kembali ke dapur.

"Mopo?"

"Anjingku. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Kau tau, aku tidak bisa menentang ibuku. Beliau bisa mengamuk jika aku membantah," ucapku dengan nada bersalah.

Minkyung tertawa, ia mengibaskan tangannya, "Tak masalah. Antar saja aku sampai pagar depan dan aku anggap kau sudah mengantarkanku."

Aku tertawa, kuacak surai panjangnya gemas. Duh, Minkyung itu memang benar-benar pengertian dan berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang sebelumnya kukencani. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya.

Akhirnya aku mengantarkannya hingga pagar depan—sungguh, tindakanku ini benar-benar mencoreng sifat lelaki sejatiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kuasa ibuku jauh lebih besar. Aku mengobrol sebentar dengan Minkyung—yang isinya hanyalah perkataan semacam, ' _Kau tidak apa pulang sendiri?', 'Yakin tidak ingin diantar?'._

"Mingyu, apa bibi di—oh ada temanmu, maaf aku menganggu."

Aku menoleh—begitu juga dengan Minkyung. Aku tersenyum ketika mendapati seseorang yang setahun lebih tua dariku yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil sekaligus tetangga kesayangan ibuku, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ada didalam. Masuk saja, tumben kemari," aku mencoba berbasa-basi.

Ia tersenyum canggung, tangannya mengangkat kotak makanan transparan yang sudah kosong, "Mengembalikan ini. Kutitipkan padamu atau?"

"Masuk saja, ibu pasti senang kalau kau berkunjung. Lagipula sebentar lagi kami akan makan malam. Makan malam disini saja sekalian, orangtuamu belum pulang dari Changwon 'kan?" ucapku yang dijawab dengan helaan napas darinya—yang berarti 'baiklah'.

Aku menatap punggung Wonwoo yang terbalut sweater berwarna peach hingga punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu rumah. Aku beralih ke kekasih cantikku yang juga tengah menatap kearah yang sama.

"Berkedip. Matamu sampai mau keluar karena menatapnya," sinisku.

Minkyung menatapku serius, "Mingyu, kau dijodohkan ibumu 'kan? Dengan siapa?"

Aku mengernyit, "Untuk apa kau tau?"

"Sudah jawab saja."

Aku menghela napas, "Dengan orang yang kau lihat tadi, Jeon Wonwoo."

Minkyung menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ia terdiam sebentar. Diam yang membuatku merasa merinding dan curiga.

Beberapa menit kemudian Minkyung menatapku serius, ia menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aku sampai terlena.

"Mingyu, ayo kita putus."

Ha?

"A-apa?"

Minkyung mengulas senyum manis—senyum yang semakin menghancurkan hatiku, "Iya. Ayo kita putus."

"Tapi?"

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Minkyung tiba-tiba meminta putus? Karena perilaku ibuku? Atau karena Minkyung sudah tau jika aku?

Tidak! Minkyung sudah memaklumi perilaku ibuku dan juga ia sudah mengetahui mengenai perjodohanku. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau terlihat cocok dengannya! Sangat cocok! Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku mendukung kalian! Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk mendekatinya jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu. Kau cepat masuk sana, calon istrimu sudah menunggu!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat sosok Minkyung yang sudah balik badan dan meninggalkanku dalam lembah ketidak pahaman yang tak berujung.

Apa-apaan ini?

Belum sampai sepuluh langkah Minkyung menjauh, gadis itu berlari kearahku. Ia menarik lenganku, aku berharap Minkyung ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang tadi hanyalah lelucon garingnya.

Ya pasti Minkyung sedang mengerjaiku—seperti biasanya.

Minkyung sedikit berjinjit ketika ia berbisik ditelingaku, "Ngomong-ngomong Jeon Wonwoo itu cantik dan manis sekali walaupun wajahnya emo begitu. Kau harus cepat-cepat menikahinya sebelum dia direbut orang lain."

Oh Tuhan.

.-.-.

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdua dengan ibuku di ruang keluarga dengan ibuku yang tengah menonton drama romantis. Aku hanya menatap tanpa minat, moodku hancur berantakan.

Kenapa? Apalagi jika bukan karena ucapan Minkyung tadi?

Astaga, kenapa bisa-bisanya gadisnya itu memutuskannya dan lebih merestuinya untuk menjadi belok dengan Jeon Wonwoo?!

"Ibu tidak suka gadis tadi," ibuku buka suara.

Aku menghela napas, "Aku baru putus dengannya—karena Jeon Wonwoo."

Aku sengaja menekan nama Jeon Wonwoo—yang sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu—yang membuat ibuku menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Sebenarnya anakmu itu aku atau Wonwoo sih?" sungutku tak terima.

"Kau anakku, Won _ie_ itu menantu kesayanganku."

UHUK!

"Ibu~" rengekku tanpa sadar.

Tatapan ibuku mulai melembut, ia memegang kedua tanganku. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. Mulai lagi.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kurangnya Wonwoo sih? Dia langsing, tinggi, kulitnya juga cantik sekali meskipun agak pucat. Wajahnya? Ya ampun, wajah Wonwoo itu manis sekali, coba perhatikan kalau dia tersenyum. Hidungnya Mingyu-ya! Hidungnya! Hidungnya akan mengerut lucu. Kau bahkan sudah mengenal sifatnya. Kau sudah mengenalnya luar dalam, kau tidak akan menyesal jika menikah dengannya!" ucap ibuku dengan menggebu-gebu.

Apa yang dikatakan ibuku memang benar. Jeon Wonwoo itu tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing—apalagi pinggangnya yang begitu menggoda. Kulitnya putih pucat dan sangat halus jika disentuh. Suaranya dalam—tapi akan berubah sangat menggemaskan ketika ia ber _aegyo._ Meskipun wajahnya sering menampilkan ekspresi emo, sekali ia tersenyum, madu saja kalah manisnya.

Jeon Wonwoo itu memang mempesona, bisa membuat siapa saja mabuk kepayang.

Mungkin aku juga.

Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan ibuku, aku sudah mengenal luar dan dalam seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Apalagi _dalamnya_ , aku sangat mengenalnya. Maka dari itu menolak.

"Ibu, Wonwoo hyung itu punya juga punya _pedang_ sepertiku. Kenapa ibu menyuruhku menikahinya? Ibu tidak kasihan jika aku nantinya malah _pedang-pedangan_ dengannya?"

Seandainya Wonwoo itu tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menggantung diantara pahanya, aku rela memacari—bahkan menikahinya saat ini juga.

Sayangnya aku bukanlah pecinta _pedang_. Aku masih sangat lurus. Dan aku begitu membanggakan kelurusanku.

Tapi sepertinya orang-orang disekitarku tidak mendukungnya. Buktinya, ibu dan kekasih—maksudku mantan—menyuruhku untuk belok.

Oh Tuhan.

"Apa salahnya? Bukannya _pedang-pedangan_ lebih menantang? Memacu adrenalin 'kan? Rawr."

Aku merinding. Segera saja aku berlari menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua, mengabaikan ayahku yang baru pulang dan keheranan melihatku berlari kesetanan ke kamar.

.-.-.

Aku memilih untuk duduk dipagar balkon dengan sekaleng soda ditanganku. Mataku menatap lurus kearah depan.

Kearah sebuah kamar berpintu kaca yang tidak tertutup tirai dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang hanya mengenakan kaos longgar berwarna hitam dan celana basket merah yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dan sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Tangan rampingnya sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata bulat kesayangannya yang melorot.

Menggemaskan.

Aku tersentak.

Aku menggeleng horror. Tanganku menampar pipiku cukup keras.

Sadar Kim Mingyu! Kau ini idola sekolah! Pangeran sekolah yang digilai oleh banyak siswi. Jangan sampai kau belok karena terpesona oleh makhluk bernama Jeon Wonwoo!

Tidak! Dan jangan sampai!

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Hah?"

Aku melongo, menatap bodoh kearah Wonwoo hyung yang kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan posisi bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Jari rampingnya menunjuk kearah pipiku, "Aku bisa memukulnya dengan kuat kalau kau mau."

Aku bergidik ngeri, reflek aku memegang pipiku dan melangkah menjauhinya. Balkon kamar kami berjarak tidak terlalu jauh, jika salah satu dari kami memiliki bakat lompat jauh, mungkin mudah saja untuk singgah ke balkon satu sama lain.

Aku melongo menatap Wonwoo hyung yang sedang tertawa. Punggung tangannya menutup mulutnya dan hidungnya mengerut lucu.

Manis sekali ya Tuhan.

Astaga!

Tidak! Kim Mingyu kau tidak boleh terpesona oleh Jeon Wonwoo! Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Tapi—tawa itu! manis sekali astaga.

Argh!

Ini semua karena ibu!

"Aku belum mau main _pedang-pedangan_!" teriakku tanpa kusadari.

Aku terkejut, reflek aku menepuk pelan mulutku. Mataku menatap Wonwoo hyung yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan sepasang mata sipit yang menatap polos dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

Menggemaskan.

"ARGH!"

Teriakanku kembali terdengar, tanpa pamit, aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar, membanting pintuku dengan tidak berperi kepintuan dan menutup seluruh tirai jendela, menjauhkanku dari manusia bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"KIM MINGYU JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU! AWAS JIKA ENGSELNYA RUSAK, IBU AKAN PATAHKAN SENDIMU UNTUK MENGGANTINYA!"

Aku kembali berteriak, bukan karena ancaman ibuku. Tapi dari ancaman pesona Jeon Wonwoo yang perlahan mulai meracuniku.

"KAU LURUS KIM MINGYU! LURUS! SELURUS TIANG LISTRIK! YA! KAU MASIH LURUS!"

"BERISIK KIM MINGYU! IBU TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR DIALOG DRAMANYA!"

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

(hehe, bawa karya baru hehe. Ini buat ganti ff Servant yang harus terbengkalai karena aku kehilangan pijakan untuk melanjutkan chapter tiga karena yah—Servant jalan ceritanya nanti akan sedikit berat. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menggantungnya sementara waktu sampai aku dapat hidayah)

(Baru kali ini bikin ff pake sudut pandang orang pertama, agak kaku gmn gitu. Soalnya keseringan pake sudut pandang orang kedua—dan ketiga, aku suka banget pake sudut pandang orang ketiga, apalagi kalau genrenya angst, beuh. Kadang aku suka meler sendiri pas ngetik /gakwoy)

(Dan ini perdana aku ngambil genre romance comedy? Gasadar diri emang, padahal aku ini orgnya humornya begitu memprihatinkan, apalagi masalah romance. Duh gusti, jangan tanya, nol banget, sampai tak kunjung dilamar /woy)

(yasudah, semoga ini romance comedynya tersampaikan hehe. Apasih, baru juga chapter satu. Intinya semoga kalian terhibur dan menyukainya!)

(jangan lupa review ya, review kalian sangat berarti bagiku~ ppyeong~)

.

(ps: aku buat ff ini juga dalam rangka menguatkan pondasi meaniku yang sudah diterpa angin bottom!wonwoo. ugh, wonu manis gitu sih, jadi pengen bagi-bagi kan)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antara Aku, Tetanggaku, dan Peliharaan kami.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku baru saja akan berangkat untuk lari pagi ketika mendapati Jeon Wonwoo—tetangga kesayangan ibuku tengah mondar-mandir didepan pagar rumahnya dengan raut khawatir yang cukup menggemaskan—maksudku menyedihkan. Aku menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, ia hanya memakai celana training biru tua dan kaos longgar berwarna putih.

Tidak, berarti Wonwoo hyung tidak habis kelayapan.

Mau lari pagi juga?

Mustahil. Wonwoo itu pemalas—sangat pemalas, mana mau dia bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk berolahraga?

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya saja daripada aku sibuk menebak-nebak. Kutepuk pelan pundaknya hingga ia meloncat karena kaget—yang jujur saja, juga terlihat menggemaskan.

HELL!

Kenapa aku berpikir jika Wonwoo itu selalu—ehem maksudku kadang-kadang terlihat menggemaskan! Tidak, kau lurus Kim Mingyu. Lurus! Camkan itu!

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" tanyaku ketika sudah berhasil mengendalikan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mendadak menginvasiku.

Wonwoo menatapku dengan mata memelas seperti seekor anak kucing yang meminta untuk dipungut, lucu.

"Mamoth hilang," sedihnya.

Mendengar nada bicaranya yang sedih, aku juga ikut sedih. Apalagi wajah manisnya yang lebih sering berekspresi emo itu juga terlihat sedih. Pokoknya menyedihkan.

Apalagi Wonwoo hyung sedih hanya karena Mamoth hilang. Seingatku dulu ketika adiknya—Jeon Bohyuk dirawat dirumah sakit, Wonwoo tidaklah sesedih ini. Dan sekarang? Wajahnya yang biasanya emo itu menjadi sedih hanya karena Mamoth hilang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Mamoth itu adalah kucing peliharaan Wonwoo. Kucing persia gemuk dengan bulu keabuan—persis seperti buntalan bulu berjalan.

Iya, aku tau, Wonwoo memang payah memberi nama. Kucing semenggemaskan itu diberi nama Mamoth. Anjingku yang kelihatan cukup galak saja namanya lucu sekali, Mopo.

"Hyung, kau tidak berniat mengganti nama kucingmu? Dengan yang lucu sedikit begitu, Momo misalnya?" protesku.

Wonwoo menatapku tajam, "Kucingku itu jantan, Momo terdengar lucu sekali. Bagus juga Mamoth, terdengar jantan."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. Wajah boleh menawan, tapi _sense_ nya dalam memberi nama payah sekali.

"Mau aku bantu mencari?" tawarku. Kulihat Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

Aku dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri kompleks perumahan kami di udara pagi buta ini hanya untuk mencari seekor kucing. Badanku juga menggigil kedinginan karena udara pagi yang membelai tubuhku yang hanya terlindungi kaos hitam. Sebenarnya aku memakai jaket tadi, tapi aku pinjamkan pada kucing—maksudku Wonwoo yang juga menggigil.

Tak terasa sudah cukup lama kami menyusuri jalanan dan tidak menemukan kucing persia pemalas—seperti pemiliknya—itu dimanapun. Aku menghela napas lelah, mataku menatap jengah Wonwoo yang tengah bertanya pada orang-orang yang kebetulan ada didepan rumah.

"Sejak kapan Mamoth hilang?" tanyaku penasaran setelah berhasil mengimbangi langkah Wonwoo.

"3 hari yang lalu. Mangkok makannya tidak pernah berkurang, kupikir Bohyuk mengisinya lagi, tapi katanya ia bahkan tidak menyentuh kandang Mamoth seminggu ini," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. 3 hari yang lalu itu berarti bertepatan dengan putusnya aku dan Minkyung—yang juga hari dimana aku semakin membangun tembok _lurus_ agar tak tergoyahkan oleh kucing—maaf, maksudku manusia manis—maksudku manusia bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini.

Lelah berputar-putar tanpa hasil, aku mengajak Wonwoo untuk pulang. Awalnya kukira akan mudah mengajaknya pulang, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Wonwoo ngambek tak ingin pulang sebelum Mamoth ditemukan.

Kaki seksiku bahkan jadi korban tendangan beringasnya karena aku memaksanya untuk pulang.

"Hyung, siapa tau Mamoth ada dirumahku?" ucapku tanpa sadar—yang sukses mendapat delikan tajam dari Wonwoo.

"Kau menyembunyikan Mamoth?"

Aku menggeleng panik sebelum Wonwoo murka dan merontokkan rambut menawanku, "Siapa tau Mamoth sedang bermain bersama Mopo?"

Tidak masuk akal. Dasar Mingyu bodoh. Mana bisa kucing dan anjing bermain bersama? Apalagi jenis kucing pemalas nan menyebalkan sejenis Mamoth dan anjingku yang beringas semacam Mopo?

Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada rambut menawanku. Setelah ini Wonwoo pasti akan menjambak rambutku, dan menendang kaki seksiku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerumahmu."

Hah?

Aku melongo. Tunggu. Wonwoo?

"Mingyu! Cepat!"

Aku reflek berlari menyusulnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Aku tidak mau membuatnya _badmood_ yang berakhir dengan diriku yang harus rela menjadi samsak tinjunya.

Wonwoo dan _badmood_ itu adalah paduan terburuk yang pernah ada.

.-.-.

"Hyung, katanya mau mencari Mamoth dikandang Mopo?" tanyaku kepada Wonwoo yang masih terdiam di pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan halaman belakang.

Ngomong-ngomong, rumahku memiliki halaman belakang yang tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada jemuran dan juga kandang anjing yang ada disini. Meski tak begitu luas, setidaknya cukup untuk menjadi lahan Mopo berlarian.

Sebenarnya, halaman depan rumahku lebih luas, dan sebelumnya kandang Mopo ada dihalaman depan. Tapi dengan titah ibuku, kandang Mopo dipindahkan kebelakang.

Alasannya?

Itu karena Wonwoo takut anjing.

Sejak pertama kali Mopo menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, Wonwoo tidak mau berkunjung kerumah, dan itu sukses membuat ibuku pusing tujuh keliling karena menantu—maksudku tetangga kesayangannya tidak mau singgah.

Dengan terpaksa aku menuruti titah ibuku untuk memindahkan Mopo ke halaman belakang—padahal tujuan awalku memang untuk menjauhkan Wonwoo dari rumah kami dengan Mopo sebagai jimat penolak.

Jujur, bertemu dengan Wonwoo setiap hari itu bisa menggoyahkan kelurusanku.

Tidak. Tidak. Kau lurus Kim Mingyu! Lurus. Ya lurus.

"Mopo dikandang tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau ada Mopo disana."

"Nanti aku digigit terus rabies bagaimana Ming?"

Aku memutar mataku malas, enak saja, anjingku ini bebas dari penyakit, apalagi rabies. Aku menghampirinya dan langsung menyeretnya mendekati kandang Mopo. Bukan perkara yang sulit untuk menggeret tubuh kurus Wonwoo—yang menjadi masalah hanyalah pemuda kurus ini melancarkan pukulan-pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan.

Wonwoo juga lelaki walaupun kelihatannya kurus lemah tak bertenaga dan kurang gizi begini.

"Mingyu!" jeritnya sembari memukul belakang kepalaku.

Aku meringis, " _Hyung_! Kau ini hanya akan menemui anjing biasa berkepala satu! Bukannya bertemu dengan _Cerberus_! Biasa saja! Dia juga tidak mau menggigitmu, kurus kering tidak ada dagingnya begini."

Kudengar Wonwoo mendecih tidak terima. Hei, aku tidak salah, aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran.

Semakin dekat dengan kandang Mopo, tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada digandenganku bergetar samar. Ia gemetaran karena takut. Aku jadi tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, begini juga aku memiliki niat baik, untuk menyembuhkan phobianya. Mungkin?

Aku memicingkan mata, menatap buntalan abu-abu yang bergelung didalam kandang Mopo, berdampingan dengan Mopo yang yang sedang tertidur damai. Ia bahkan tidak terusik dengan kedatanganku.

Aku jongkok di depan kandang Mopo, aku langsung memasang wajah malas ketika menemukan kenyataan bahwa buntalan abu-abu itu adalah kucing persia sialan itu—Mamoth.

" _Hyung_ , itu Mamoth. Dia ada disini," ucapku—memancing helaan napas lega dari Wonwoo.

GUK!

Aku berjengit kaget, dan Wonwoo melompat kebelakang.

Aku menatap Mopo yang terbangun. Anjing manisku itu mulai keluar kandang dan menatapku dengan matanya yang menggemaskan—berbeda dengan si kucing pemalas yang masih asyik bergelung didalam sana.

"Pagi Mopo," sapaku. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya yang dibalas dengan gonggongan bahagia.

Mata Mopo kemudian beralih menatap kearah belakang, lalu tanpa bisa kucegah, anjing jenis _siberian husky_ itu melompat kebelakang—lebih tepatnya melompat kearah Wonwoo, menerjang tubuh kurusnya hingga terjatuh dan menjilatinya gemas.

Lihat, anjing saja bisa sampai segemas itu pada Wonwoo.

Tunggu. TUNGGU!

"Ming—Mingyu—"

Aku gelagapan. Bingung.

Sumpah, aku bingung harus bagaimana.

Aku berada diposisi yang sangat membuat dilema.

Mana yang harus ku prioritaskan? Wonwoo yang tengah ketakutan dengan sekujur tubuh gemetaran atau Mopo yang tengah menjilati Wonwoo dengan begitu semangatnya?

Kalau aku mengangkat Mopo dengan kasar, bisa-bisa anjingku mengamuk dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang dicakar—yang sama saja dengan menjemput kematianku sendiri.

Membiarkannya? Itu juga sama saja dengan menjemput ajal.

AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA YA TUHAN?!

"Mingyu—hiks—singkirkan—hiks—"

Oh Tuhan.

Tolong kuatkan iman hambaMu. Tolong ingatkan hamba jika hamba masih lurus.

Tidak tergoda dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang terbaring di atas rumput hijau, kaos yang tersibak hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus lembutnya dan wajah memerah yang dihiasi air mata—juga liur Mopo.

Kalau kata ibuku— _Lelaki mana saja juga rela belok jika dapat yang seperti Wonwoo._

Ya, semua lelaki, kecuali aku, Kim Mingyu—yang masih memegang teguh pendirian _lurus_ nya.

Aku berjalan mendekati Wonwoo—masih dengan merapal mantra berupa ' _Aku lurus, aku lurus, tidak tergoda dengan Wonwoo hyung'_ , dan berusaha menarik Mopo tanpa membuat anjing manisku mengamuk.

Butuh perjuangan untuk menarik anjingku menjauh dari Wonwoo—yang berujung dengan kaki seksiku yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban tendangan bengisnya. Aku yang hendak protes menelan bulat-bulat niatku begitu mendapati tatapan super tajam dari Wonwoo.

Jujur, aku tidak takut. Bagaimana bisa wajah yang memerah manis dan dihiasi dengan tatapan tajam itu menakutkan? Ujung-ujungnya justru terlihat menggemaskan—seperti kucing betina yang ngambek karena gagal kawin.

Aku gelagapan ketika melihat Wonwoo meraih Mamoth dari dalam kandang dan menggendongnya, lalu beranjak menjauh dariku. Mopo yang sedari tadi kupeluk—untuk menghindari serangan kedua—langsung kulepas begitu saja.

Apalagi kalau tidak mengejar Wonwoo?

Wonwoo yang ngambek itu neraka dunia untukku.

Karena, jika Wonwoo ngambek, maka dia tidak akan main kerumah, lalu ibuku yang kerumahnya dan bertanya mengapa, lalu pemuda manis—maksudku emo itu pasti akan menjawab ' _semua karena Mingyu'_ , dan tentu saja, kehidupan damaiku akan berakhir saat itu juga.

Terkadang aku bertanya pada ayahku, mengapa ibuku lebih menyayangi Wonwoo daripada aku yang jelas-jelas anaknya dan tampan tidak terkira ini. Dan ayahku hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tau.

" _Hyung_ , jangan marah dong," aku mengejar Wonwoo yang baru saja sampai di dapur. Ia hanya melemparkan tatapan tajam dan kubalas dengan tatapan memelas andalanku—yang sanggup membuat _noona-noona_ diluar sana rela dilindas truk demi diriku.

Sayangnya itu tak mempan pada Wonwoo—pertama, karena Wonwoo sudah terlanjur marah, kedua, tentu saja karena Wonwoo bukanlah _noona-noona._

" _Hyung_ ~" aku masih merengek—dan Wonwoo masih diam seperti batu.

" _Hyung_ , Wonwoo _hyung_ ~"

" _Hyung_ , jawab aku dong~"

" _Hyung_!"

Aku reflek memeluk Wonwoo yang hendak melemparkan Mamoth kearahku—yang berakhir dengan Mamoth yang mengeong keras dan langsung kabur dari majikannya yang beringas.

Sumpah, aku tidak sadar kalau memeluk Wonwoo—setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Dulu aku sering memeluk Wonwoo—sangat sering bahkan.

Hanya saja, aku baru tau jika tubuh Wonwoo itu hangat sekali, membuatku nyaman dan juga begitu pas dipelukanku. Ugh, pinggangnya yang menggoda itu ternyata begitu pas dipelukanku. Aku gemas sendiri, jadi tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

Sampai akhirnya pelukan erat ini harus terlepas karena _pedang_ ku baru saja ditendang dengan tidak berperi kemasa depanan oleh seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Sialan, _ngilu,"_ umpatku sembari memegang masa depanku yang baru saja menjadi korban kesekian dari kebringasan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Wonwoo malah meraih suraiku dan menariknya _mesra._

"Sialan kau Kim Mingyu. Sialan. Aku benci kau pokoknya. Aku benar-benar membencimu!" racau Wonwoo kesetanan.

Aku hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan. Sekarang tidak hanya _masa depan_ ku yang tersakiti, tapi kepalaku juga ikut teraniaya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap ibuku muncul saat ini juga, biar dia bisa melihat kelakuan bar-bar menantu—maksudku tetangga kesayangannya ini dan berhenti membicarakan Wonwoo seolah pemuda manis—emo ini adalah bidadari yang jatuh dari surga.

Entah berapa lama yang kuhabiskan untuk meresapi rasa sakit dari jambakan Wonwoo, akhirnya ia melepaskannya juga.

" _Hyung_!" aku sedikit menghardiknya, kesal atas tindakan aniayanya terhadapku.

Dan apa yang kudapat? Wonwoo melengos pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia bahkan melupakan Mamoth—yang tengah tertidur tak jauh dariku.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang terasa panas—untung saja _ngilu_ dibagian sana sudah mereda. Tak lupa aku mengucapkan seribu sumpah serapah untuk Wonwoo.

Wajah boleh manis dan—ehem cantik, badan juga boleh kurus, langsing dengan pinggang menggoda. Tapi apalah arti semua itu jika kelakuannya sudah seperti _gangster_?!

Aku benar-benar harus menyadarkan ibuku untuk berhenti mengidolakan Wonwoo.

Baru saja aku menyusun rencana untuk menyadarkan ibuku, wanita yang masih awet muda itu datang juga—menghampiriku.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada yang salah disini, apa-apaan raut murka ibuku itu?

Seingatku aku tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal akhir-akhir ini. Aku selalu membantu cuci piring, bahkan kemarin aku rela mengangkat pakaian dari jemuran saat tiba-tiba turun hujan—lupakan kejadian dimana aku membanting pintu dan berteriak seperti orang gila karena Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ibu, kenapa—ouch! Ya! Lepaskan bu!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan, tanganku menahan tangan ibuku yang tengah menjewer telingaku.

Astaga, apalagi dosaku kali ini?

"Ibu—ya! Apa salahku?!"

Aku berjengit kesakitan, ibuku semakin menarik kencang telingaku.

"Kau apakan Wonwoo hah? Kenapa matanya sembab begitu? Kau menyakitinya? Astaga Kim Mingyu anakku yang tampan, sudah berapa kali ibu katakan padamu untuk jangan menyakiti _my honey bunnny sweety lovely_ Won _ie_! Sayangilah calon istrimu itu, jangan menyakitinya terus!" omel ibuku.

"Bukan aku yang menyakitinya bu! Tapi Wonwoo hyung yang sudah menyakitiku. Kelakuannya itu seperti _gangster_ yang—ya! Ya! Sakit bu!"

Tanganku menahan tangan ibuku yang semakin kuat menarik telingaku. Aku yakin, setelah ini telingaku akan semakin memerah.

"Dasar hitam, kau bilang calon istrimu itu apa? _Gangster_? _Gangster_ kepalamu."

Aku menangis dalam hati, apa dosaku ya Tuhan? Kenapa ibuku tega sekali mengataiku hitam? Aku tau kulitku memang tidak seputih Wonwoo—oke, itu terlalu ekstrim, kulitku memang tidak seputih orang korea pada umumnya, tapi bukankah itu terlihat seksi?

Aku mendesah lega ketika ibuku melepaskan jewerannya pada telingaku—yang langsung saja kuusap sayang telingaku yang menjadi korban kekejaman ibuku sendiri.

"Sekarang—"

Entah mengapa aku mendapat firasat buruk.

"—pergi kerumah Wonwoo dan minta maaf padanya. Jangan pernah pulang sebelum kau mendapatkan maaf dari Wonwoo!"

Tubuhku mendadak lemas, aku kembali merengek, namun tak didengarkan oleh ibu. Beliau justru menyeretku keluar dari rumah—yang memancing tatapan heran dari ayahku yang tengah menikmati koran paginya di ruang keluarga.

Setelah berhasil menyeretku keluar rumah, ibuku pergi kedalam, tentu saja aku ikut masuk, namun cubitanlah yang menyambutku begitu aku melangkahkan kaki.

Dengan langkah lesu, aku beranjak menuju rumah Wonwoo, lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mendapatkan maaf dari Wonwoo untuk bisa masuk kedalam rumahku sendiri.

"Mingyu, tunggu!" teriak ibuku dari dalam rumah.

Senyum lega menghiasi wajah tampanku. Ibu pasti tidak tega, ya pasti dia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyiksaku demi seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Ya pasti.

Aku berbalik, dan yang kudapatkan bukanlah uluran tangan ibuku untuk masuk kedalam, melainkan buntalan bulu berwarna abu-abu yang cukup berat.

Mamoth.

"Kembalikan Mamoth sekalian. Cih, padahal ibu sudah susah-susah menculik dan mengurungnya di kandang Mopo biar kau bisa _modus_ padanya. Malah seperti ini," gerutu ibuku.

Belum sempat aku buka mulut, ibu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkanku dengan tampang bodoh.

Astaga.

"Jadi semua ini ulah ibu? Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku punya ibu seperti ini?"

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

(Wow gaes. Terima kasih atas sambutan luar biasa kalian buat chapter satu kemarin. Aku terhaaru gaes. Sangat terharu. Pokoknya kalian luar biasa gaes :'))

(Btw aku ketawa baca review dari kalian, responnya pada lucu lucu ih, gemas sendiri aku jadinya—ya maap kalau aku sedikit receh wahaha.)

(nah, terma kasih sudah membaca, apalagi sampai baca author note unfaedah ini. Kalian luar biasa gaes. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya~ ppyong~!)

(ps: jangan lupa review ya. Review kalian ada penyemangatku! Hehe)

(pss: terima kasih juga buat para kawanku yang sungguh baik luar biasa sudah spam Lin3ku dengan foto Wonwoo yang sungguh luar biasa menggoda iman. Aku cinta kalian pokoknya!

(Teruntuk kak pia—nama disamarkan—yang sudah spam mingyuxother; WOY KAK, kmg cuman buat jww pokoknya, tapi jww boleh dibagi bagi!)

(psss: ayo yang mau ngobrol sama aku jangan takut, aku tidak gigit lho gaes.)

(pssss: group chat akan update diakhir pekan ini. Doakan aku bisa berduaan dengan laptopku, dan jangan lupa untuk baca ya! Hoho)

 **Special thanks to:**

 **jeonwonlust | jiyulee | Kyunie | Chwe S. Kaa | lulu-shi | ArZell17 | MeanieSeries1706 | DevilPrince | seira minkyu | Mingyu04won17 | whiteplumm | sehon-ey | pizzagyu | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Nikeisha Farras | Khasabat04 | Albus Convallaria majalis | gahee28 | hoaxshi | chypertae | wonppa | hamsteosoon | JoK | Dazzpicable | Kimi | bbyshbrth | john want wow | Mocca2294 | rubby.**

Aku sayang kalian hoho—ngga ding, sayang Jeon Wonwoo aja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menginap di kediaman Jeon** _ **(part 1).**_

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah aku berada. Didepan pintu rumah Wonwoo, dengan si pemilik rumah berdiri bersandar pada pintu dan sedang menatapku tajam.

Tidak menakutkan sih—kalau saja aku tidak teringat dengan ancaman ibuku sendiri.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

Sudah kuduga, Wonwoo marah. Dirinya yang memang darisananya sudah judes jadi bertambah judes.

Duh, untung cantik.

Eh tidak. Tidak. Wonwoo tidak cantik. Ada apa dengan diriku ini _sih?_

Aku memasang wajah memelas—wajah paling memelas yang kumiliki. Setidaknya cukup untuk menaklukkan hati es Wonwoo dan membuatku mendapatkan maafnya—agar aku bisa kembali dengan selamat ke rumahku sendiri.

"Maafkan aku ya?" ucapku memelas—dengan sedikit dibumbui _aegyo_ —yang kata _noona-noona_ penggemarku imutnya bukan main.

Wonwoo masih diam, matanya masih menatapku tajam.

"Tidak," ucapnya singkat.

Jawaban yang terlampau singkat untuk bisa membuatku emosi—bahkan rasanya aku ingin membanting Wonwoo, menindihnya, lalu memaksanya—TUNGGU. Apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar otak bodoh!

Aku menghela napas, melirik kearah Wonwoo dan juga buntalan abu-abu yang bergelung nyaman digendonganku. Dasar kucing pemalas. Kerjaannya hanya makan, tidur dan bermanja pada Wonwoo.

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, Mamoth kubuang nih?" ancamku.

Wonwoo yang tadinya hendak masuk kembali kedalam rumah langsung balik badan. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya, ia menghampiriku, hendak meraih kucing kesayangannya—yang sayangnya kalah cepat denganku yang langsung menarik Mamoth menjauh dari pemiliknya.

"Ming, kembalikan Mamoth padaku!" bentaknya.

Aku menggeleng, "Maafkan aku dulu."

Bisa kulihat Wonwoo mendecih, "Tidak mau."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan Mamoth menginap lagi dirumahku," celetukku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk kembali kerumah, sampai kurasakan tarikan pada ujung kaosku.

Wonwoo yang melakukannya. Ia menahan ujung kaosku. Matanya bergerak gelisah, dan bibir merahnya digigit—sialan, bisa tidak Wonwoo tidak usah memasang ekspresi memelas yang seperti kode minta ditiduri itu?

Sial. Sadar Kim Mingyu—enyahkan pikiran melanturmu itu! Kau belum—tidak belok!

"Ming," panggilnya ragu.

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan Mamoth padaku ya?" Wonwoo memelas—aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku dulu?"

Wonwoo mendelik. Aku tersenyum miring. Wonwoo itu keras kepala—sangat keras kepala, dan sebenarnya dia ini pemaaf. Hanya saja, ia ini berubah menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan saat bersamaku. Sifat keras kepalanya bisa menjadi 2 kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dan juga pelit maaf padaku.

Aku tidak tau apa salahku padanya? Tapi sifatnya itu sudah ada semenjak kami masih kecil dulu. Dan tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

Tapi, tentu saja. Aku selalu memiliki cara untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Wonwoo.

"Mingyu~" Wonwoo kembali memelas. Aku memasang wajah tidak peduli. Sudah bersiap untuk segera beranjak.

"Gyu~"

"Gyu-ie~"

Aku bergidik—gemas setengah mati saat Wonwoo memanggilku semanis itu. Oke, itu panggilan sayangnya padaku dulu. Dulu sekali, terakhir ia memanggilku begitu adalah saat aku kelas satu SMP. Aku yang protes padanya untuk berhenti memanggilku semanis itu.

Kenapa?

Alasan pertama adalah malu.

Yang kedua, itu karena aku selalu merasakan hal aneh saat Wonwoo memanggilku begitu. Seperti ada ledakan-ledakan kecil di dadaku. Menyenangkan. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Pokoknya terasa aneh, dan aku menganggapnya itu karena aku jijik. Entahlah?

"Minguu~"

Damn.

Baiklah, aku akan mengakui satu hal. Aku memang lemah saat Wonwoo memanggilku _Gyu-ie_. Tapi aku lebih lemah lagi saat Wonwoo sudah memanggilku Mingu.

Aneh? Iya memang aneh.

Namaku Mingyu—tapi aku lebih suka Wonwoo memanggilku Mingu. Entahlah, rasanya seperti—bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Terasa istimewa. Apalagi jika Wonwoo sudah memanggilku seperti itu dengan wajah emonya yang memelas—lucu.

ARGH. STOP.

Aku bisa gila.

Wonwoo itu berbahaya.

Aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Apa Wonu?"

Mulut sialan, kenapa aku harus memanggilnya semanis itu—lihat, dia jadi bersemu malu 'kan?

Manis sekali sih? Oh Tuhan.

Kenapa Kau harus menciptakan makhluk yang begitu indah seperti Jeon Wonwoo? Begitu indah sekaligus beracun.

Sangat beracun untuk orang yang tengah memertahankan kelurusannya ini.

"Kembalikan Mamoth ya?"

Aku menghela napas, "Tapi maafkan Mingu ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Wonu memaafkan Mingu."

ASTAGA. ASTAGA.

MANIS SEKALI YA TUHAN.

SENYUMNYA.

IBU! SENYUM WONWOO HYUNG MANIS SEKALI, APALAGI DIA TADI MENYEBUT DIRINYA SENDIRI WONU. ASTAGA IBU, MENGGEMASKAN SEKALI SIH WONWOO HYUNG INI.

PLAK!

"Ming, kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung dengan tingkahku.

Bagaimana tidak bingung? Setelah Mamoth berpindah ke pelukannya, tanganku langsung menampar diriku sendiri—berusaha mengembalikan kewarasanku yang tadi sempat menghilang karena berpikiran bahwa Wonwoo itu manis sekali.

Eh tapi Wonwoo memang manis dan menggemaskan.

Aku mengatakan ini murni unsur memuji, aku tidak menyukainya—maksudku menyukai dalam konteks percintaan begitu.

Bagiku, Wonwoo hyung hanyalah sahabatku.

Ya. Jeon Wonwoo hanya sahabatku.

Aku menggeleng, mengulas senyum—yang kata Wonwoo itu senyum idiot, padahal senyumku sangat tampan.

"Karena kau sudah memaafkanku, aku pulang dulu ya hyung," pamitku, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Wonwoo.

Aku melangkah dengan gontai. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang tingkah Wonwoo yang begitu manis tadi.

Kau harus melupakannya Mingyu!

Karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwamu, kelurusanmu dan—

Kesehatan jantungmu.

.-.-.

"Ibu, Ayah, kalian mau kemana?" heranku.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi ketika ibuku tengah menyeret sebuah koper yang berukuran cukup besar ke ruang tengah. Aku beralih menatap Ayah yang juga tengah membawa sebuah _travel bag_ berukuran sedang—yang seingatku itu adalah milikku.

Ayah mendekatiku dan menyerahkan tas itu padaku, yang kuterima dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ayahmu ada urusan bisnis di Jeju. Berapa lama sayang?"

"Dua sampai tiga minggu," jawab Ayah.

Ibu tersenyum—senyum yang mencurigakan menurutku. Beliau menepuk bahuku, "Nah, Mingyu sayang. Kau tentu tau apa yang harus ibu lakukan sebagai istri yang baik bukan?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, "Err—mengantarkan ayah ke bandara?"

PLAK!

"Ya! Ibu kenapa memukulku!" protesku seraya mengusap belakang kepalaku yang terasa panas.

Ibu mendelik, "Bukan itu bodoh. Ibu ikut menemani ayah selama berada di Jeju."

"Ya, lalu?" tanyaku cuek.

"Rumah akan kosong."

"Terus?"

Sumpah, aku tidak mengerti dengan ibuku. Bukankah biasanya beliau selalu meninggalkanku dirumah sendirian? Yah, walaupun paling hanya dua sampai tiga hari. Tidak sampai berminggu-minggu seperti ini.

"Sayang, dulu aku ini ngidam apa sih sampai bisa punya anak bodoh dan tidak peka seperti ini?" sungut ibuku.

Hei, aku cukup tersinggung.

"Bodoh dan tidak peka begitu ia juga tetaplah anakmu," tambah ayah.

"Ibu, ayah, sampai kapan kalian akan terus menghina putra kalian yang tampan tak terkira ini?" sinisku—yang sayangnya ditanggapi dengan cubitan sayang oleh ibuku pada pinggang seksiku.

"Kau akan menginap di rumah Wonwoo selama kami berada di Jeju," ucap ibu.

Aku melongo.

" _Mwo?_ Tunggu—tunggu. Kenapa pula aku harus menginap di rumah Wonwoo hyung? Kalian sudah sering meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah dan aku masih bisa hidup sampai kalian pulang. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menyuruhku menginap di tempat Wonwoo hyung?" protesku tidak terima.

Ibu menghela napas, "Mingyu sayang, biasanya kami meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah hanya dua atau tiga hari, dan paling lama hanya 5 hari. Benar?"

Aku menangguk membenarkan ucapan ibuku. Lalu aku berjengit kesakitan ketika merasakan cubitan ibuku pada lengan seksiku.

"Baru ditinggal lima hari saja rumah sudah seperti kapal pecah! Bagaimana kalau tiga minggu? Kau bisa-bisa merubuhkan rumah ini! Kalau di tempat Wonwoo kau 'kan tidak bisa macam-macam," ucap ibu.

Aku merengut. Baiklah, itu memang salahku yang suka membawa teman-temanku untuk menginap di rumah dan berpesta kecil-kecilan ketika ibu dan ayah tidak ada dirumah. Dan semua teman-temanku itu kurang ajar, mereka akan langsung pulang tanpa membantuku membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat—dan aku juga terlalu malas untuk membereskannya sendiri, jadi ya, begitulah.

"Aku janji tidak akan berbuat onar kali ini, bu," aku berusaha beralasan—pokoknya aku akan berusaha untuk tidak jadi dititipkan di tempat Wonwoo.

"Ibu percaya kau tidak akan membuat onar lagi kali ini. Tapi kau akan tetap menginap disana. Kau tau 'kan orang tua Wonwoo belum pulang dari Changwon. Kasihan Wonwoo dirumah sendiri, dia juga tidak bisa memasak. Kalau ibu tidak disini, tidak ada yang akan memasakkan untuknya. Kau 'kan bisa memasak, jadi anggap saja kau membantu ibu memberi makan Wonwoo," jelas ibu panjang lebar.

Aku kembali merengut, cara ibu membicarakan Wonwoo itu—seolah ia menganggap Wonwoo itu peliharaan yang harus diberi makan. Heol, Wonwoo memang menggemaskan seperti seekor kucing—rubah lebih tepatnya, tapi ia juga manusia, dan ia bisa mencari makan sendiri. Lagipula, Wonwoo tidak sendirian, ia bersama dengan Bohyuk.

Baru saja aku membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan protes. Ibu sudah mendelik tajam.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Sekarang kau pergi ke rumah Wonwoo. Kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Semua keperluanmu sudah ibu masukkan kedalam tas. Ibu juga sudah mengabari Wonwoo kalau kau akan menginap disana."

Aku mengangguk lesu. Kuraih tas yang tadi diberikan oleh ayah ketika ibu sudah menunjukkan gestur mengusir.

Aku berjalan lesu kearah pagar dan menyadarkan tubuhku disana. Mataku masih menatap ayah dan ibu yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan koper bawaan mereka. Di depan pagar juga sudah ada supir taksi. Jadi benar, mereka akan segera berangkat.

Hah, kenapa mendadak sekali? Maksudku, bukankah mereka bisa mengatakannya semalam? Kenapa mereka malah diam saja?

Aku mengangguk lesu mendengar semua wejangan ibuku—aku masih sedikit ngambek, ngomong-ngomong.

Ayah menepuk bahuku pelan sebelum masuk kedalam mobil—entah mengapa aku merasa ini seperti di drama-drama?

Ibu memelukku sebentar, lalu mencubit pipiku—kebiasaannya.

Aku mengulas senyum ketika ibu juga tersenyum kearahku. Beliau kini sudah masuk kedalam mobil, namun tangannya masih melambai menyuruhku untuk mendekat, dan tentu saja kuturuti.

Ibu menyuruhku untuk membungkuk—sepertinya beliau ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Tiga minggu itu cukup lama. Ibu menunggu kabar kehamilan Wonwoo darimu. Muah."

Aku mematung.

Memasang wajah bodoh.

Bahkan aku tidak sadar taksi yang membawa orang tuaku sudah berjalan dan meninggalkanku didepan rumah.

"Astaga ibu," erangku.

.-.-.

Meskipun awalnya protes, tetapi pada akhirnya aku menuruti perintah ibuku untuk tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Wonwoo. Lumayan, ada Bohyuk yang bisa menemaniku bermain _game_.

Seperti saat ini, aku dan Bohyuk sedang larut dalam _game_ bola yang sedang kami mainkan. Berkali-kali Bohyuk akan menendangku dengan tidak berperasaan ketika aku berhasil mencetak skor. Aku mendelik dan membalasnya dengan jitakan dikepalanya. Bocah yang setahun lebih muda dariku ini memang tidak punya sopan santun dan beringas—sama seperti kakaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakaknya—Wonwoo—dia sedang duduk nyaman disofa dengan laptop putih kesayangannya—sibuk dengan tugas mungkin? Karena sedari tadi Bohyuk juga mengajaknya untuk bermain dan ditolak oleh pemuda itu.

Tipikal mahasiswa rajin.

"Hyung, aku lapar," itu Bohyuk yang bersuara.

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung, dia bicara padaku atau pada Wonwoo?

"Hyung, aku lapar," ucapnya lagi.

Aku melirik sekilas, Bohyuk masih fokus pada layar televisi didepannya, tangannya pun masih asyik memijat _joystick._

"Hyung! Aku lapar!" kali ini Bohyuk berbicara dengan sedikit membentak.

Aku menekan tombol _pause,_ "Kau ini bicara pada siapa?"

Bohyuk mendelik, "Padamu. Kau pikir aku bicara pada Wonu hyung? Maksudku—hello? Kau mengira aku meminta Wonu hyung untuk memberiku makan? Dan berakhir dengan kita tidur nyenyak di pemakaman? Tidak."

DUK!

"Yak hyung! Kenapa kau menyakitiku?!" Bohyuk berteriak pada Wonwoo yang baru saja melemparkan remote televisi—yang untungnya mengenai bahunya. Aku meringis ngeri—membayangkan jika remote yang cukup besar itu mendarat di kepala Bohyuk.

"Kau menghinaku! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memasak?" sinis Wonwoo tidak terima.

Bohyuk memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam kakaknya—dan aku hanya diam, menopang daguku, menonton pertengkaran Jeon bersaudara ini mengasyikkan. Sungguh. Aku tak berbohong.

Telunjuk Bohyuk menunjuk Wonwoo, "Kau—sama—sekali—tidak—bisa—memasak—Jeon—Wonwoo."

Aku mengangguk diam-diam, menyetujui ucapan Bohyuk. Wonwoo memang tidak memasak—kecuali memasak air, merebus telur, atau memasak ramyeon instan—itupun terkadang kuahnya menyusut hilang entah kemana.

Satu kalimat, Wonwoo itu penghancur dapur yang terbaik.

Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, laptop putih yang sedari tadi dipangkunya sudah berpindah ke meja rendah yang ada disana. Ia menyingsingkan lengan kaos longgarnya—yang jujur, membuatku menahan tawa.

Wonwoo mendekat kearah Bohyuk, dijitaknya kepala adiknya itu, "Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa memasak, bocah."

Bohyuk mendecih, ia mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan. Matanya kemudian beralih menatapku, "Kau tidak menyusulnya, Mingyu hyung?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti, "Kenapa harus?"

Bohyuk menghela napas, "Pertama, Wonu hyung itu buta tentang urusan dapur. Kedua, Wonu hyung dan dapur tidak pernah berdamai. Ketiga, kau mau kita berdua mati keracunan karena makan masakan Wonu hyung?"

Secepat kilat aku bangkit menuju dapur. Apalagi jika bukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku dan Bohyuk—walaupun sebenarnya yang dikatakan Bohyuk itu melebih-lebihkan. Masakan Wonwoo tidak seburuk itu, masih bisa dimakan—dan tidak terlalu beracun.

Masih lebih beracun masakan salah satu teman Wonwoo yang seperti hamster kejepit—siapa itu namanya? Kwon Sonyu? Kwon Soonyushidae? Kwon Soonyoung? Ah, Kwon yang itu pokoknya, yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana garam dan gula.

Aku menahan tawa ketika melihat Wonwoo berdiam diri didepan kulkas, mata tajamnya memandang kedalam isi kulkas. Terlihat bingung—yang jujur terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Ya! Ya! Enyahkan pikiranmu barusan, Mingyu!

"Di kulkas ada apa saja, hyung?" tanyaku sembari mendekati Wonwoo.

Pemuda kurus itu menggeleng lesu, ia beranjak menuju lemari atas—yang setauku tempat makanan instan seperti ramyeon dan sereal yang disimpan oleh Bibi Jeon.

Penasaran, aku membuka kulkas, dan langsung memasang wajah bodoh ketika mendapati keadaan kulkas keluarga Jeon yang begitu mengenaskan. Hanya ada dua karton jus favorit Jeon bersaudara, 4 karton susu vanilla _low fat_ , 2 botol besar air mineral, daun bawang yang hampir layu dan sekotak kecil _kimchi_ buatan ibuku—aku tau karena kotak itu adalah kotak makan milik ibu.

"Hyung, apa ditinggal oleh paman dan bibi membuat kulkasmu begitu mengenaskan begini? Maksudku, lihatlah kulkas ini. Kenapa isinya hanya minuman?" tanyaku sembari mengeluarkan daun bawang yang hampir layu itu.

Wonwoo yang baru saja mengeluarkan tiga bungkus ramyeon darisana mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau tau sendiri, aku dan Bohyuk itu payah dalam hal belanja. Bukannya membeli bahan makanan, yang ada bocah itu membeli sekardus _snack_. Lagipula, ada Bibi Kim yang rajin mengirimkan makanan."

Aku mendekati Wonwoo yang sudah bersiap merebus air untuk memasak ramyeon. Mendecakkan lidah ketika mendapati air dalam panci itu kurang untuk memasak tiga porsi ramyeon. Tanganku meraih panci, namun belum sempat menyentuh gagangnya, Wonwoo memukul tanganku dengan sumpit.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyanya galak.

"Hyung, airnya kurang. Aku berniat menambahkannya," ujarku.

Wonwoo mendelik, ia memukul dahiku dengan sumpit yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul tanganku, "Dengarkan aku Kim Mingyu, pertama, aku yang memasak disini. Kedua, kau tidak boleh ikut campur. Akan kutunjukkan pada bocah tengik itu kalau aku bisa memasak."

Aku tertawa—reflek. Bukti katanya? Kalau ia ingin membuktikan pada Bohyuk kalau ia bisa memasak, seharusnya ia memasak yang lebih _wow. Samgyetang_ misalnya—tapi ya, meminta Wonwoo memasak itu sama seperti bunuh diri sih—meracuni diri sendiri lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku memandumu hyung. Setidaknya ramyeonmu akan sedikit berkelas dan bisa memukau Bohyuk," tawarku—aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan Wonwoo meledakkan dapur.

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui, "Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak boleh menyentuh apapun yang ada disini. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk, Wonwoo langsung mengulas senyum—senyum yang membuat perutku tiba-tiba terasa mulas, mulas yang menyenangkan.

Aku mulai memandu Wonwoo untuk memasak ramyeon yang baik dan benar, mulai dari menambahkan takaran air, menunggu dengan sabar hingga air mendidihnya—yang berakibat kaki seksiku menjadi korban keberingasannya karena aku mengatainya bodoh saat ia hendak memasukkan ramyeon saat airnya belum mendidih.

Kali ini aku menatap Wonwoo yang sedang memotong daun bawang—yang sudah kusingkirkan bagian layunya. Ia terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakannya, membuatku geli sendiri.

"Kau tau Ming? Aku mulai berpikir akan berguru memasak padamu," ucapnya disela pekerjaannya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tak mengerti, "Kenapa tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena aku ingin bisa memasak?" jawabnya—yang justru lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bisa memasak? _I mean_ —selama ini kau baik-baik saja dengan dirimu yang tidak bisa memasak. Apa karena perkataan Bohyuk? Apa itu melukai harga dirimu?" heranku. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak terkejut. Nyatanya aku sangat terkejut.

Wonwoo selama ini tidak pernah berpikiran ingin bisa memasak. Selama masih ada _minimarket,_ semua akan baik-baik saja—itu katanya. Jadi, aku heran, kenapa pula tiba-tiba seperti ini? Perkataan Bohyuk? Yah, bisa jadi, Wonwoo yang kukenal itu memiliki harga diri setinggi langit, mungkin perkataan adiknya itu melukai harga dirinya? Mungkin.

"Sudah selesai? Masukkan itu kedalam panci, lalu aduk sebentar," instruksiku ketika Wonwoo sudah menyelesaikan acara potong-memotongnya.

Wonwoo melakukan apa yang kukatakan, sembari mengaduk ramyeon yang hampir matang itu, ia menatapku melalui ujung matanya, "Karena aku ingin bisa memasakkan makanan untuk suamiku? Mungkin."

UHUK.

Tiba-tiba aku tersedak. Baiklah, aku lupa sesuatu disini.

Aku lupa jika Wonwoo itu belok. Iya, Wonwoo itu _**belok.**_

Karena alasan itu jugalah ibuku gencar menjodohkanku dengan Wonwoo.

" _Heol_ , lulus kuliah saja belum, kenapa sudah memikirkan suami begitu? Matikan kompornya. Ramyeonnya sudah matang," ketusku.

Aku berlalu dari dapur untuk menghampiri Bohyuk. Bisa kulihat Wonwoo heran dengan sikapku barusan.

Aku sendiri juga heran.

Kenapa pula aku harus bersikap ketus seperti itu pada Wonwoo?

Kenapa aku harus merasa kesal dan marah pada perkataan Wonwoo?

Apa karena Wonwoo mengungkit masalah kebelokannya? Tidak. Aku sudah biasa dan menerima Wonwoo apa adanya.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Aku masih memilih untuk bungkam—bahkan ketika kami makan malam bersama. Aku hanya diam saja ketika Jeon bersaudara itu kembali bertengkar.

Kali ini Bohyuk protes karena ramyeonnya terlalu asin dan kuahnya terlalu sedikit. Aku heran, bukankah Wonwoo sudah memasak sesuai instruksiku? Kenapa masih seperti ini? Ah, aku tau, pasti Wonwoo sibuk bingung dengan sikapku hingga lupa mematikan kompor.

"Sudah tinggal makan saja, tidak usah banyak protes, bocah," galak Wonwoo.

Pemuda kurus itu bahkan mencengkram pipi Bohyuk dan memaksa adiknya untuk makan mie yang disuapkan oleh Wonwoo—dengan paksa. Bohyuk meronta, namun Wonwoo tidak kalah, ia bahkan berkata dengan wajah bengisnya, "Makan, cepat makan, kunyah. Biar mulutmu itu tidak protes melulu."

Aku bergidik ngeri, membayangkan diriku dimasa depan yang akan menjadi suami Wonwoo. Apa dia akan menyiksaku seperti itu saat aku protes mengenai masakannya?

PLAK!

Sadar Mingyu! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa pula aku membayangkan diriku yang akan jadi suami Wonwoo?

Aku masih lurus.

Iya 'kan?

"Ming, kau akhir-akhir ini senang menyakiti diri sendiri. Kau tidak berubah jadi masokis 'kan?" heran Wonwoo.

Aku menepuk dahinya, "Sialan. Aku masih normal, hyung."

Ya.

Aku masih _**normal.**_

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

(Jadi, masokis itu adalah, orang yang suka dengan rasa sakit dan disakiti—itu yang aku pahami sampai sekarang, tapi bener gitu kan? Ya, untuk penjelasan lebih akurat bisa tanya ke mbah gugel. Bwahaha.)

(oke. Tadinya mau curhat disini, why wonu is so kyoodt? Cuman gajadi karena takut curhatanku lebih panjang dari isi ff. Dan diriku di mabuk meanie. Caratland oh caratland, kau adalah racun dunia.)

(btw, curhat dikit nih, kok aku merasa tangan Wonu itu something sekali ya? Mulus dan indah, beda 1000000000000% sama tanganku—iyalah. Huhu, tiba-tiba aku jadi pengen gandeng tangan Wonu—modus.)

(promo dikit ah, siapa tau ada yang follow. Ayo follow ig **sebeuntin. Fakeu** (hapus spasi). Nanti aku usahain bakal update fake chat disono, dan fake ig kalau sempat. Iya, jadinya nanti malah ada ig didalam ig—anehnya diriku ini. Kenapa bukan meme? Karena aku gajago bikin meme, so sad :'D sebenernya udh ngumumin di ff sebelah, cmn usernamenya tiba-tiba ngilang—kyk ditelen Junhui)

(terima kasih sudah membaca, dan semoga terhibur! :'D )

 **Special thanks to:**

 **jeonwonlust | jiyulee | Kyunie | Chwe S. Kaa | lulu-shi | ArZell17 | MeanieSeries1706 | DevilPrince | seira minkyu | Mingyu04won17 | whiteplumm | sehon-ey | pizzagyu | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Nikeisha Farras | Khasabat04 | Albus Convallaria majalis | gahee28 | hoaxshi | chypertae | wonppa | hamsteosoon | JoK | Dazzpicable | Kimi | bbyshbrth | john want wow | Mocca2294 | rubby | ysejikook | Song Soo Hwa | Desi Vbaexian1048 | newtrie12 | Guest | aliciab. I | xxjaekim | Jeonna | juliakie | DKJisoo chittayong | AiandU | btobae | bolang | Gigi onta | hoshilhouette | monwiijeonwii | cheonsa19 | kimjeon17 | riani98 | PHC520 | Beanienim | real wonwoo | minmoongie**

(sampai jumpa chapter depan :*)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menginap di kediaman Jeon** _ **(part 2).**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung, apa kau tidak bosan ditindas terus oleh Wonu hyung?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari televisi menuju kearah Bohyuk yang tengah berbisik kepadaku. Matanya menatap was-was ke sekeliling. Mungkin takut kalau saja kakaknya datang, lalu langsung menyiksanya begitu mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Aku terdiam—berpikir lebih tepatnya. Bosan? Hm, bagaimana ya? Aku biasa saja ketika ditindas oleh Wonwoo, yang membuatku bosan adalah sikap ibu yang tiada henti menjodohkanku dengan Wonwoo. Sudah tau anaknya selurus tiang listrik, kenapa masih disuruh belok _sih?_

"Entahlah?" jawabku asal.

Bohyuk mendengus, ia menepuk bahuku, menyuruhku untuk hanya fokus pada ucapannya.

"Sumpah hyung, kau tidak bosan? Serius? Maksudku, kau ini selalu ditindas oleh Wonu hyung. Apa harga dirimu tidak terluka? Kau, Kim Mingyu, si pangeran sekolah, ditindas oleh si _sloth_ Jeon Wonwoo?"

Aku terdiam. Terluka? Harga diri? Tidak _sih_. Jujur saja, aku tidak menganggap semua perlakuan Wonwoo padaku itu adalah bentuk penindasan. Perilakunya yang galak dan beringas? Itu sudah sifatnya, bawaan dari lahir. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua. Menghabiskan waktuku dari belum bisa bicara sampai jadi pangeran sekolah dengan Wonwoo membuatku terbiasa dengan segala tingkah ajaibnya.

"Kau lihat bagaimana kelakuannya tadi pagi, hyung. Dia memerintahkan kita. Seperti seorang ratu saja?!" protes Bohyuk berapi-api.

Aku kembali berpikir, memutar ingatanku saat tadi pagi. Saat dimana tiba-tiba Wonwoo membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk belanja.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sekamar dengan Wonwoo, sebenarnya aku ingin sekamar dengan Bohyuk. Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Wonwoo itu berbahaya, dirinya itu racun untuk kelurusanku. Tapi sayangnya, Bohyuk tidak mau, ia bilang kasurnya tidak akan memuat menampung tubuh bongsorku. Sialan memang.

Kembali ke kejadian tadi pagi, dimana Wonwoo memintaku untuk belanja. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati, hitung-hitung membantu Jeon bersaudara itu memasok kebutuhan makanan di kulkas mereka. Apalagi aku mengingat perkataan Wonwoo kemarin, dimana ia mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua itu tidak bisa diharapkan dalam hal belanja bahan makanan.

"Aku, Jeon Bohyuk, selama hidupku tidak pernah ditendang turun dari kasur. Bahkan ibu tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku. Dan Wonu hyung, dia dengan begitu teganya membangunkanku pagi-pagi dihari libur hanya untuk menjemur pakaian dan memberi makan kucing sialan itu!"

Bohyuk masih meracau, aku memutuskan hanya akan mendengarkan saja. Jarang-jarang Bohyuk mau membongkar segala kekejaman kakaknya begini.

"Dan kau lihat sendiri kemarin, hyung. Dia hampir membunuhku dengan cara menyuapi ramyeon beracun itu. Untung saja aku masih hidup sampai dengan sekarang," lanjutnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas, agak tersinggung mendengar Bohyuk sangat merendahkan skill memasak Wonwoo.

"Kau berlebihan, sungguh," ketusku.

Kurasakan sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalaku. Aku menatap tajam Bohyuk yang baru saja memukul kepalaku. Bagaimana bisa bosan? Aku sungguhan sudah terbiasa dengan segala tindak kekerasan Jeon bersaudara—tidak kakaknya, tidak adiknya, sama-sama suka menyiksa orang lain.

"Sebelum kau tanya padaku bosan terhadap tingkah kejam Wonwoo hyung atau tidak, lebih baik kau berkaca dulu, sialan."

Bohyuk mendengus, ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku setelah melihat keadaan sekitar. Aman—tidak ada Wonwoo yang berkeliaran.

"Aku punya ide."

Aku menatapnya heran, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita meninggalkan Wonu hyung sendirian di rumah?"

"Ya lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Bohyuk mendecakkan lidah, "Hyung, aku tak menyangka rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kau bodoh itu benar."

Kali ini gantian aku yang memukul kepala si kurang ajar Jeon Bohyuk, "Sialan kau. Aku ini tidak bodoh."

"Ya baiklah. Kau tidak bodoh, hanya _telmi_ —telat mikir. Jadi begini, kita tinggalkan Wonu hyung sendirian di rumah dengan segudang pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk," jelas Bohyuk.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanyaku heran.

Bisa kulihat Bohyuk menyunggingkan senyum sombong yang sungguh membuat mataku iritasi, "Kau taulah, kegiatan anak muda di hari libur begini—kencan. Hehe."

Aku melongo, telunjukku menunjuk Bohyuk, "Kau? Punya pacar? Ada yang mau denganmu memangnya?"

Sekali lagi kepalaku menjadi korban, aku menatap kesal kearah Bohyuk. Bocah ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun. Sudah dua kali dia memukul kepalaku.

"Tentu saja ada, aku 'kan tampan. Pacarku cantik sekali lho, hyung," bangga Bohyuk. Aku mendecih, bocah ini lagi-lagi pamer.

"Pacarmu perempuan?"

Bohyuk merotasikan bola matanya, "Tentu saja, kau pikir aku Wonu hyung yang _belok_? Aku maklum sih kalau Wonu hyung _belok_. Cantik seperti perempuan begitu, mana ada perempuan yang mau dengannya? Bisa-bisa perempuannya _minder_ jika jalan dengan Wonu hyung."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku—menyetujui ucapan Bohyuk. Dulu, semasa aku masih menjadi adik kelas Wonwoo, memang ada beberapa perempuan yang menaruh rasa pada Wonwoo, namun tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan Wonwoo.

Bukan—bukan karena ditolak oleh Wonwoo, justru perempuan-perempuan itu mundur teratur. Yang kudengar dari salah satu mantan ' _Perempuan Pejuang Cinta Wonwoo'_ , mereka akhirnya menyerah karena setelah dilihat lebih jauh, Wonwoo itu lebih cantik dari mereka.

Manis, cantik, lucu dan sangat menggemaskan—dibalik sifat emonya.

Err—itu para penggemar Wonwoo yang mengatakannya. Bukan aku.

Eh, tapi Wonwoo hyung memang manis sih kalau diperhatikan. Apalagi kalau sudah merengek begitu, duh gemas sekali.

YA! YA! BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK KIM MINGYU!

Aku menghela napas kasar. Kutatap tajam Bohyuk yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya, ia tersenyum meremehkan kearahku—membuatku heran.

"Apa?" heranku.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam, bung. Aku akan kencan dengan kekasih cantikku dulu. Kau sebaiknya juga segera pergi hyung, sebelum dijadikan budak oleh Wonu hyung," ucapnya.

Aku hanya mendengus tak peduli. Kubiarkan saja Bohyuk berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku kesal padanya yang pamer padaku bahwa dia memiliki seorang kekasih perempuan yang cantik. Huh, lihat saja, kudoakan mereka cepat putus.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi. Menonton acara _comedy show_ yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang aku bermain ponselku, hanya untuk mengecek apakah teman-temanku ada yang bisa diajak untuk _hangout—_ dan sayangnya mereka sudah ada kencan dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Ya, memang salahku sih meminta mereka untuk _hangout_ di hari libur begini—dimana hari ini biasanya sepasang kekasih memilih untuk menikmati waktu bersama. Ngomong-ngomong, dulu aku dan Minkyung juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama diakhir pekan seperti ini, entah hanya jalan-jalan biasa ataupun menonton film di bioskop.

Ah, membicarakan Minkyung, aku jadi merindukannya. Kalau aku mengirim pesan padanya tak apa 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong tetap menjalin tali pertemanan walaupun sudah putus—siapa tau aku ada kesempatan untuk kembali bersamanya?

Hehe.

' _Minkyung, apa kau ada acara hari ini? Jika tak ada aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku bosan sekali.'_

 _Send._

Aku tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan Minkyung akan membalas pesanku dengan manis—seperti dulu.

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati satu notifikasi mampir ke ponselku, dan bertambah lebar ketika mendapati nama Minkyung disana. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku langsung membukanya.

' _Hai Mingyu~^^ Aigoo, kau bosan ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan keluar? Pasangan calon suami-istri seperti kalian ini juga butuh waktu kencan! Eh tapi, kau pasti sudah sering kan ya. Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan menyarankan hal lain, seperti_ cuddling _misalnya. Hoho, aku sangat jenius rupanya._

 _Ps: tolong kirimkan foto selfie kalian berdua. Aku gemas sekali dengan calon istrimu. Dia manis sekali~ '_

Senyumku langsung luntur. Ponsel hitamku bahkan sudah kulempar kesamping. Tiba-tiba aku merinding—tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kubaca. Astaga, Minkyung yang manis dan polos kenapa berubah jadi seperti ini? Kemana perginya Minkyung yang dulu?

"Kau kenapa Ming?"

Aku mendongak, tanpa sadar aku menatap memelas kearah Wonwoo yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua dengan sekeranjang pakaian kotor.

"Ada masalah?" tanya lagi sembari mendekatiku.

Aku menggeleng, tatapanku beralih pada keranjang pakaian yang seingatku bukanlah milik Wonwoo—karena keranjang itu berwarna biru tua, sedangkan yang ada di kamar Wonwoo berwarna putih tulang.

"Milik Bohyuk?" tanyaku.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia menghela napas panjang, "Baru saja tadi pagi aku mencuci pakaiannya. Ternyata dia masih menimbun pakaian kotor di kamar mandi dan tas olahraganya."

Aku tersentak, menatap terkejut kearah Wonwoo, "Kau tadi pagi mencuci?"

"Iya. Karena itulah aku menyuruhmu untuk belanja. Bohyuk itu tak bisa diharapkan. Pikirannya hanya pada bola, bola, dan kekasihnya. Dasar bocah pubertas dini," kesalnya.

Aku tertawa. Wonwoo yang kesal itu menggemaskan, kedua alisnya mengerut seakan bersatu, dan bibir mungilnya itu akan menggerutu.

Wajah Wonwoo itu keseringan _emotionless,_ jadi sekalinya pemuda itu berekspresi, duh, jangan tanya, kadar pesonanya bisa naik berkali-kali lipat.

Jangan salah paham, aku memuji Wonwoo begini sebatas sahabat saja, tidak lebih.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Wonwoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlalu ke ruang cuci. Dan benar saja, aku menemukan Wonwoo yang tengah memilah baju putih dan baju berwarna untuk dicuci secara terpisah.

Duh, benar-benar istri idaman—eh, suami idaman.

Aku masih setia bersandar pada daun pintu dan mengamati Wonwoo yang masih fokus pada kegiatannya. Aku bergidik ketika mendapati Wonwoo membuang sebuah kaos berwarna biru muda yang sudah berubah warna menjadi sangat kusam—bisa kutebak, itu adalah baju latihan sepak bola milik Bohyuk yang terpendam didalam tasnya—kedalam keranjang yang berada disampingnya.

Entah berapa menit yang kuhabiskan untuk memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk mencuci—dengan bantuan mesin cuci, tentu saja. Aku tidak tau, kenapa aku begitu betah memandangi Wonwoo. Padahal pemuda itu hanya diam menunggu cuciannya selesai.

Aku tidak bosan. Segala hal yang dilakukannya terlihat begitu menarik dimataku. Wonwoo yang tengah diam memperhatikan mesin cuci, Wonwoo yang tersenyum sendiri saat melihat ponselnya, Wonwoo yang merengut kesal ketika mendapati kaos Bohyuk yang tak bisa bersih dengan sekali cuci, dan kegiatan Wonwoo yang lainnya.

Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo memang selalu menarik.

Astaga.

Aku rasa aku sudah gila.

Gila karena Wonwoo—tetanggaku.

.-.-.

Aku merutuki diriku yang tidak mengikuti saran Bohyuk untuk pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian. Aku tidak tau jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Berakhir disituasi yang membuatku ingin menjerit, membanting atau melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku tenang dan tetap berpikiran jernih.

Situasi dimana Wonwoo dengan tenangnya tertidur di pundakku dengan begitu manisnya—tidak. Tidak. Wonwoo tidak manis.

Kenapa bisa? Entahlah. Selepas Wonwoo mencuci dan menjemur pakaian—tentu saja dengan bantuanku, si manusia tampan berhati mulia—kami makan siang bersama, hanya makan siang sederhana, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menonton film bersama berhubung kami berdua memang tidak ada acara untuk keluar.

Mungkin aku terlalu fokus pada film, sehingga tidak menyadari beban yang berada di pundaku. Aku baru sadar ketika aku ingin menanyakan apakah Wonwoo memiliki camilan untuk kumakan saat film kedua diputar.

Aku menghela napas, ingin mendorongnya menjauh, namun iba—tak tega karena wajahnya terlihat cukup kelelahan. Akhirnya aku justru memainkan jariku diparasnya. Aku merinding ketika merasakan telunjukku yang bersentuhan dengan kulit halusnya—dan juga hangat.

Aku suka.

Kuakui, kulit Wonwoo bahkan lebih halus dari Minkyung—yang seorang perempuan tulen—dan juga hangat. Sensasinya benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan Minkyung.

Ini aneh—dan lebih anehnya aku begitu menyukainya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri—mungkin aku sudah mulai gila, dan ini gara-gara Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku menarik tanganku ketika pemuda itu menggeliat pelan, menahan napas—takut-takut Wonwoo tiba-tiba bangun dan langsung memukul wajah tampanku. Wonwoo itu beringas walaupun manis begini.

Dan aku tanpa sadar menghela napas lega karena pemuda itu tak bangun, justru menggerakkan kepalanya—mungkin mencari posisi nyaman, yang berakhir dengan kepalanya yang terjatuh.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ada manusia selucu ini? Ya Tuhan, aku gemas sendiri.

Tanganku menahan kepala Wonwoo yang terjatuh, dengan berhati-hati aku berpindah dari yang duduk disampingnya menjadi duduk dibelakangnya. Kusandarkan punggung kurusnya pada dada bidangku, tak ketinggalan tanganku memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo—berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

Aku tersenyum bodoh, seharusnya jika ingin membuat Wonwoo tidur dengan nyaman, aku membawanya kekamarnya dan menidurkannya dikasur.

Tapi aku tak mau. Kalau aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kehangatan ini.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bisa sangat hangat begini?" bisikku. Aku menggesekkan pipiku pada surai halus Wonwoo—gemas.

Aku terkekeh geli ketika Wonwoo merasa terganggu dengan apa yang kulakukan. Dan akhirnya aku menghentikan kegiatan konyolku dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Wonwoo ke alam mimpi—masih dengan televisi yang memutar film.

Dan juga perasaan hangat yang membuncah—menutupi otakku yang terus berteriak untuk tak melakukan ini.

.-.-.

CKREK CKREK.

Aku membuka mataku ketika mendengar suara yang cukup berisik dan juga kilatan cahaya yang langsung menerpa mataku yang masih terpejam. Aku berusaha untuk meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa berat—namun susah, mengingat aku masih menjadi tempat sandaran untuk Wonwoo.

"Aw, mesra sekali. Pantas saja kau tidak mau meninggalkan Wonu hyung sendirian dirumah. Ternyata maksudmu ini," ucap sebuah suara.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menatap heran kearah Bohyuk yang jongkok didepanku—dan juga Wonwoo, tangannya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku semakin heran ketika Bohyuk menatapku tajam.

"Dasar kau bunglon! Tukang modus! Kau kesini hanya untuk mencuri kesempatan berdekatan dengan Wonu hyung 'kan?! Sialan kau, hyung," umpatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" heranku.

Bohyuk menunjukkan ponselnya padaku—dan seketika mataku membola melihat apa yang terpampan di ponsel canggih itu.

Fotoku dan Wonwoo—yang mungkin baru diambil oleh Bohyuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Foto dimana aku dan Wonwoo tidur saling memeluk. Iya memeluk, Wonwoo yang bersandar padaku dengan badan yang agak dimiringkan dan tangan yang memeluk lenganku serta aku yang memeluk erat pinggang Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepala Wonwoo.

Mesra, dan manis.

Dan itu agak melukai _kelurusanku._

Yang saat ini begitu kuragukan.

"Lepas," itu Bohyuk yang bersuara.

Aku masih menatapnya heran—dan juga kesal, "Apa?"

"Lepas tidak?!" Bohyuk membentak. Wajahnya yang tadi begitu ramah sekarang berubah menjadi garang.

Ah, aku lupa Bohyuk itu _brother complex_ akut. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat Wonu hyungnya melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang lain—entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, mau muda atau tua, Bohyuk tetap tak bisa membiarkannya.

Lihat, bocah ini bahkan sudah akan menarik Wonwoo dari pelukanku, "Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"

Bohyuk memandangku bengis, "Lepas atau kupotong tanganmu, hyung?"

Tatapannya kubalas tak kalah bengisnya, enak saja dia mau mengambil Wonwoo dari pelukanku, aku belum puas memeluk tubuh hangatnya—eh.

"Tidak mau."

Bohyuk memicingkan matanya, "Ternyata kau benar-benar mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh hyungku! Terkutuk kau Kim Mingyu!"

Aku menggeplak kepalanya, "Tambahkan hyung dibelakang namaku dasar kau bocah tidak sopan!"

Bocah itu mendecih—sukses membuatku emosi, "Tidak sudi."

Ya Tuhan, salah apa aku harus berhadapan dengan si bungsu Jeon yang sungguh sangat amat teramat menyebalkan—bahkan 1000 kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari kakaknya.

Aku dan Bohyuk masih bersikeras untuk memperebutkan Jeon Wonwoo, dan sepertinya Wonwoo tidak terganggu dengan pertengkaran kami yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. Bohyuk bahkan sudah berteriak kesetanan dan memakiku dengan kata-kata ' _tukang modus', 'pencuri kesempatan',_ dan lain sebagainya.

Sedangkan tanganku entah sudah berapa kali memukul tangan kurang ajar Bohyuk.

"Ya! Ya! Kau menjadi _incest_ ya?!" bentakku ketika Bohyuk berusaha meraih pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

Bocah itu mendelik menatapku, "Hm, _incest?_ Dengan Wonu hyung? Boleh juga saranmu."

Aku melongo tak percaya. Astaga, pasti ada yang salah dengan otak anak ini. Ya. Pasti.

Tanganku masih berusaha melindungi tubuh menggoda—err, maksudku tubuh kurus Wonwoo dari tangan kurang ajar adiknya sendiri. Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kelakuan Bohyuk jika berdua saja dengan Wonwoo. Apa bocah ini sering melecehkan Wonwoo?!

"Ngh!"

"Hehe."

Aku menatap tajam Bohyuk yang tengah tersenyum bodoh—dan mesum. Tangan bocah itu tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol aset milik Wonwoo hingga menimbulkan suara laknat yang begitu menggoda.

"K—kau!" hardikku pada Bohyuk, dan bocah itu hanya tertawa.

"Mukamu memerah hyung," ucapnya dengan begitu entengnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Aku mengusap wajahku, sedikit melirik kearah Wonwoo yang kini meringkuk. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, wajah putih itu ternodai semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Oh Tuhan, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini lagi.

"Hehe. Sentuh lagi ah."

"Mmm—"

Aku terdiam dengan tampang paling bodoh yang kumiliki. Reflek aku menendang Bohyuk dan tangan kurang ajarnya yang menggoda Wonwoo.

"JEON BOHYUK!" teriakku murka.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang—aku tidak tau ini efek aku terlalu marah dengan Bohyuk atau salah tingkah mendengar suara laknat nan menggoda Wonwoo yang bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telingaku.

Pemuda kurus dipelukanku bergerak pelan—yang menimbulkan sebuah sensai tak terduga yang membuatku sulit bernapas.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau berpikiran mesum," ucap Bohyuk. Bocah itu menatapku tajam.

Aku merotasikan mataku, "Berkacalah."

Beberapa detik kemudian aku merasa beban yang sedari tadi bersandar padaku menghilang. Aku menatap lekat kearah Wonwoo yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap bingung kearahku dan juga Bohyuk—yang kini tersenyum mesum.

"Ming?" ucapnya pelan. Ia masih mengusap matanya—dan parasnya itu masih ternodai semburat merah, efek dari perbuatan tangan kurang ajar Jeon Bohyuk.

Aku hanya bisa diam, bingung harus bertingkah bagaimana.

"Aku—sedari tadi tidur bersandar padamu?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk kaku—membenarkan.

Aku berteriak dalam hati ketika melihat Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya, parasnya memerah—hingga telinganya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup—bingung.

Ia mendorongku menjauh, "A—aku—uh, terima kasih."

Aku melongo, memandang bodoh kearah Wonwoo yang sudah beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan berdua dengan si bocah bodoh nan kurang ajar disini.

"Hyung, kau gemas tidak?" Bohyuk bersuara, memecah hening.

Aku mengangguk. Memang benar aku gemas dengan sikap Wonwoo barusan. Dimana pemuda itu mengatakan terima kasih dengan ekspresi malu-malu seperti kucing minta dikawini.

Ibu, aku tidak kuat kalau harus begini terus. Bisa-bisa aku mewujudkan keinginan ibu untuk meminang Wonwoo.

Astaga, jika begini terus bisa-bisa _kelurusan_ yang selama ini kubanggakan akan _belok_ — _belok_ sangat tajam jika terus-menerus melihat Wonwoo yang emo tapi menggemaskan seperti tadi.

Tuhan, tolong hambaMu yang masih ingin memertahankan _kelurusan_ nya ini.

Fokusku beralih pada Bohyuk yang duduk tak jauh dariku—efek setelah kutendang tadi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau Bohyuk berkata sudah memiliki kekasih perempuan, namun kelakuannya tadi membuatku cukup ragu.

"Bohyuk. Kau _lurus_ 'kan?" tanyaku pada Bohyuk.

Bohyuk memandangku heran, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengulas senyum yang mulai saat ini menjadi senyum yang paling menjengkelkan untukku, " _Lurus_ kok. Tapi belok kalau ke _Wonu_ hyung."

Aku menghampirinya dan menendang tulang keringnya, "Jangan jadi _incest,_ bodoh!"

"Hehe."

.-.-.

Aku menghampiri Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya diatas ranjangnya. Ditanganku terdapat nampan berisi makan malam untuknya. Iya, Wonwoo tidak turun untuk makan malam, ia bilang tugasnya sudah mendekati _deadline_ hingga harus segera dikerjakan.

Dan karena absennya Wonwoo, makan malam yang seharusnya tenang dan menyenangkan berubah menjadi petaka karena aku hanya makan berdua dengan Bohyuk—yang sumpah sangat amat teramat pandai membuat emosiku meledak-ledak.

"Makan dulu, hyung," ucapku sembari meletakkan nampan yang kubawa dimeja belajar milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bergumam—dan aku cukup tersinggung karena aku seperti diabaikan. Aku pun menghampirinya dan menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya.

"Ya! Apa yang ku lakukan?!" galak Wonwoo—tak ketinggalan ia menghadiahiku tendangan keramatnya.

Aku meringis merasakan tendangan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu mendarat sempurna di paha seksiku. Hish, kemana perginya Jeon Wonwoo yang manis dan menggemaskan tadi? Kenapa sudah menjadi super galak begini?

"Galak sekali," cibirku.

Wonwoo melotot kearahku—yang kubalas dengan senyum bodohku, antisipasi untuk menghindari serangan gelombang dua.

"Makan dulu, hyung. Aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu," ucapku sembari menarik tubuh kurusnya untuk menjauh dari laptop laknat itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Nanti. Tugasku belum selesai."

Aku memutar kedua mataku jengah. Menunggu tugasnya selesai? Yang benar saja, memangnya Wonwoo ini serajin apa sih?

"Makan dulu!" bentakku.

Wonwoo merengut. Ia memutar tubuh—dan laptopnya hingga membelakangiku. Oke. Dia merajuk.

Aku mendekatinya, tanpa permisi aku langsung menutup laptop putih itu hingga terdengar suara yang cukup keras.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau _draft_ nya hilang bagaimana?!" galaknya sembari memukulku bengis.

Aku meringis, berusaha menghindari pukulan Wonwoo yang benar-benar menyakitkan—berhubung pemuda kurus itu tengah emosi, "Hyung, tugasmu tidak akan hilang. Percaya padaku. Laptop jaman sekarang kan sudah ada _autosave._ Laptopmu tidak sebutut itu 'kan?"

Wonwoo mendelik—dan aku mengabaikannya, ia tengah merajuk. Aku menariknya untuk bangkit dari kasur dan segera menghabiskan makan malamnya. Aku sangat paham jika pencernaan Wonwoo hyung itu sensitif sekali. Ia rentan pingsan jika telat makan—yang sayangnya Wonwoo sendiri itu sangat malas untuk makan.

Tidak heran kalau tubuhnya sekurus lidi begitu.

Aku menariknya untuk turun dari kasur, yang sayangnya mendapat penolakan dari Wonwoo, pemuda itu membalas menarik tubuhku ke kasur—ini kode atau bagaimana?

Adegan tarik menarik itu terjadi beberapa saat, dan aku merasa bodoh karena sudah meladeni sifat kekanakan Wonwoo yang sangat jarang muncul ini. Lelah meladeni, aku pun mengalah, tidak lagi menariknya untuk bangkit—tapi sayangnya Wonwoo malah menarikku.

Dan tentu saja hal itu yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Tubuhku yang limbung dan menimpa tubuh kurusnya—khas drama sekali.

Suara pekikan tertahan terdengar oleh telingaku, namun aku enggan bangun—sedikit meniru apa yang biasanya terjadi di drama tidak apa 'kan? Jadi aku melakukannya, menatap kedalam mata rubah milik Wonwoo yang katanya sangat mempesona.

Dan memang benar adanya. Mata itu sangat mempesona, membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Membuatku merasa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi gila—mabuk kepayang hanya dengan memandang kedalam sepasang manik tajam yang menatap polos itu.

"Mingyu?"

Tolong. Wonwoo, tolong. Jangan memasang wajah polos yang menggemaskan dan membuatku setengah mati berusaha bertahan pada _kelurusanku_.

Jangan menyeretku dalam pesonamu. Jangan membuatku gila.

Jangan membuatku jatuh hati padamu.

Aku mengabaikan kebingungannya dan memilih untuk memeluknya erat, masih dalam posisi aku yang menindihnya diatas kasur.

Wonwoo itu hangat, dan memiliki harum yang begitu menenangkan. Entah itu perpaduan antara bunga mawar dan vanilla yang mampu membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Aku suka.

Tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin jatuh untuk Wonwoo. Aku ingin bertahan pada _kodrat_ ku.

Aku dilema.

DUAK!

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu untuk masuk kedalam kamar Wonu hyung, dasar kau lelaki bunglon, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang baru saja menjadi korban lemparan buku oleh Bohyuk. Bocah itu bahkan tanpa sopan santun menarik kerah bajuku—membuatku melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh Wonwoo dan bangkit dari kasur nyaman itu.

"Lepaskan, sialan!" hardikku.

Bocah itu tak mendengarkanku. Ia justru menendang betisku. Aku meringis kesakitan, sialan. Apa Bohyuk lupa jikda dirinya ini pemain bola? Sialan, ini sakit sekali.

"Sakit, bocah!" aku mendesis sembari memitingnya—yang tentu saja disambut dengan pekik kesakitan dari bungsu Jeon ini.

Aku dan Bohyuk kembali bertengkar. Kami berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa gelap yang sudah dikeluarkan oleh Wonwoo sampai pemuda kurus itu mendorong tubuhku dan Bohyuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"KALAU MAU BERTENGKAR, SANA BERTENGKAR DI LAPANGAN, SIALAN!"

BRAK!

Aku dan Bohyuk melongo menatap pintu yang baru saja terbanting didepan wajah kami, kemudian kembali saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa Wonwoo hyung yang galak sudah kembali," gumamku.

"Mungkin dia PMS," celetuk Bohyuk asal, membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala bodohnya.

"Manis dan cantik begitu dia tetap laki-laki."

Bohyuk memicingkan matanya kearahku—sebelum senyum menyebalkan itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Ey, kau naksir pada Wonu hyung ya? Kau _belok_ ya, hyung?"

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Bohyuk. Aku? Belok?

Entahlah, aku bahkan sekarang bingung dengan diriku.

Aku emang terpesona dengan Wonwoo—bahkan mungkin sudah dalam tahap tenggelam terlalu dalam hingga membuatku gila.

Tapi, disisi lain aku juga masih ingin mempertahankan _kelurusan_ ku.

"Sudah, _belok_ saja. Banyak yang mendukung kok—aku contohnya," celetuk Bohyuk.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menatap berbinar kearah si bungsu Jeon, "Serius? Kau mendukungku dengan Wonwoo hyung?"

Tatapan mendukung yang beberapa saat lalu menghiasi wajah Bohyuk seketika menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah datar dan mata yang menatapku tajam, "Siapa bilang aku mendukungmu dengan Wonu hyung?"

"Tadi?"

"Aku mendukungmu untuk _belok_ —tapi tidak pada Wonu hyungKU!" galaknya sembari menendang betisku dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang meringis kesakitan.

Sialan Jeon Bohyuk dan _brother complex_ yang dideritanya.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

(Hei gaes, akhir-akhir ini aku sedang galau gundah merana—ya pokoknya begitu. Maafkan aku jika humornya ini tidak sampai. Semoga saja meanie momentnya disini—yang walaupun hanya sedikit ini bisa menghibur. Huhu TT)

(TT TT TT TT )

(Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview! 3)

 **Special thanks to:**

 **jeonwonlust | jiyulee | Kyunie | Chwe S. Kaa | lulu-shi | ArZell17 | MeanieSeries1706 | DevilPrince | seira minkyu | Mingyu04won17 | whiteplumm | sehon-ey | pizzagyu | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Nikeisha Farras | Khasabat04 | Albus Convallaria majalis | gahee28 | hoaxshi | chypertae | wonppa | hamsteosoon | JoK | Dazzpicable | Kimi | bbyshbrth | john want wow | Mocca2294 | rubby | ysejikook | Song Soo Hwa | Desi Vbaexian1048 | newtrie12 | Guest | aliciab. I | xxjaekim | Jeonna | juliakie | DKJisoo chittayong | AiandU | btobae | bolang | Gigi onta | hoshilhouette | monwiijeonwii | cheonsa19 | kimjeon17 | riani98 | PHC520 | Beanienim | real wonwoo |** **naintin2** **| utsukushii02 |** **hvyesung** **alwaysmeanie** **JaeminNanana** **SungRaeYoo** **| kacamatapolkadot |** **Firdha858** **fera95** **loeloe07** **| jeonsan |** **Hannie** **bangtaninmylove** **Sonewbamin** **| KMaddict |** **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** **XiayuweLiu** **rexov** **| KimAnita**

(sampai jumpa chapter depan :*)

(pesan khusus teruntuk Jeon Wonwoo dari saya—fans yang tidak akan pernah anda sadari keberadaannya; tolong, kamu jadi manusia jangan manis kebangetan gitu bisa? Aku tida kuat TT )


	5. Chapter 5

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menginap di kediaman Jeon** _ **(part 3).**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana acara menginap dirumah calon istri—maksudku tetangga kesayangan ibumu itu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Seokmin—orang yang sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai sahabat sehidup sematiku serta salah satu dari tiga orang yang mengetahui mengenai ambisi ibuku. Ia datang dengan sekantung plastik penuh camilan yang baru saja ia beli.

Aku memilih untuk tak menjawab dan menyibukkan diri dengan melanjutkan _game_ yang tadi sempat kuhentikan.

"Hei bung, aku bertanya padamu," ucap Seokmin, tak ketinggalan kaki kurang ajarnya itu menendangku.

"Aku menginap disini malam ini," ucapku.

Seokmin mendengus, sebungkus makanan ringan dilemparnya padaku—dan tentu saja bisa kutangkap dengan mudah.

"Pertanyaanku dan jawabanmu sungguh tidak nyambung, bodoh," umpatnya. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu—tak peduli.

Seokmin mengambil posisi duduk didekatku dan memperhatikanku—jujur, aku mulai risih. Takut-takut jika ternyata selama ini Seokmin menyimpan rasa padaku. _Hell._ Aku masih lurus. Pada Wonwoo yang semanis itu saja aku masih bisa bertahan, apalagi Seokmin yang mirip kuda ini. Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku," ketusku, yang disambut dengan pukulan ringan dari Seokmin yang mendarati dikepalaku. Sialan, kenapa semua orang hobi sekali memukul kepalaku sih.

"Tidak sudi. Kalaupun aku jatuh cinta pada _sesama_ , aku lebih tertarik pada Wonwoo _sunbae_ daripada denganmu."

Aku melirik Seokmin tajam, mengabaikan layar televisi yang sudah berisik menyuarakan _game over._ Enak saja si kuda ini, siapa dia sudah berani mengatakan jika lebih tertarik pada Wonwoo? Awas saja kalau dia sampai berani mengusik Wonwooku—err, maksudku Wonwoo.

Mataku masih betah menatapnya tajam, dan semakin tajam ketika Seokmin justru tertawa—menghina, "Santai saja. Aku tidak sejahat itu merebut calon istri sahabatku sendiri. Jadi, bagaimana malam pertama kalian?"

"Malam pertama kepalamu."

Seokmin merangkul bahuku sok akrab, ia menatapku dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan. Tampang mesum yang membuatku merinding.

"Ayolah, jangan malu-malu untuk bercerita padaku. Aku 'kan sahabatmu. Aku sudah tau segala tentangmu, Gyu. Kapan kau mimpi basah dan siapa objek mimpi basahmu saja aku tau," ucap Seokmin.

Aku merotasikan mataku jengah, "Oh ya? Kalau begitu siapa bintang mimpi basahku?"

"Wonwoo _sunbae_ 'kan?"

UHUK!

Aku mendadak tersedak, mataku menatapnya ngeri.

Bagaimana si sialan Lee Seokmin ini tau jika bintang mimpi basahku itu Wonwoo? Oke, itu memang benar. Pertama kali aku mendapatkan mimpi basahku adalah ketika aku berumur sekitar 14 tahun, dan aku memimpikan Wonwoo. Dari yang hanya sekedar uhuk—bercumbu—uhuk, hingga sampai adegan yang membuat ranjangku lebih basah dari yang biasanya.

Itu normal 'kan? Aku memimpikan Wonwoo karena memang aku hanya dekat dengan Wonwoo. Kalau saja saat itu aku sudah dekat dengan Minkyung mungkin aku akan memimpikan gadis itu.

Iya 'kan?

"Sok tau," ketusku—berusaha menutupi rahasia seumur hidupku. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku jika Seokmin sampai tau jika aku benar-benar memimpikan Wonwoo?

Seokmin mendecih, dan aku menawarinya sebungkus makanan ringan rasa keju yang kebetulan _merk_ kesukaan Wonwoo—tunggu, kenapa aku jadi teringat Wonwoo?

"Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaan awal, bagaimana rasanya serumah dengan Wonwoo _sunbae_?" tanya Seokmin. Aku heran, kenapa si kuda ini terus ingin tau? Mencurigakan.

"Buruk," jawabku sekenanya.

Memang hari-hariku disana buruk sekali—dan diperburuk dengan adanya Bohyuk, si bocah kurang ajar yang sedang berusaha _menguasai_ Wonwoo. Dan apa yang membuat hariku disana terasa begitu buruk?

Tentu saja karena Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Wonwoo yang membuatku ingin terus mendekap tubuh kurus tapi hangat miliknya—yang sialnya terasa begitu pas dipelukanku. Wonwoo yang membuatku ingin berada disampingnya. Wonwoo yang membuat jantungku serasa ingin meledak.

"Ini gila," gumamku.

"Apanya yang gila?"

Aku mendecih, kesal karena gumamku terdengar oleh Seokmin. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tapi sepertinya dia tidak puas hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepalaku. Dan terus menerorku dengan berbagai pertanyaan—kelakuannya sekarang ini sudah mirip sekali dengan reporter pemburu gosip diluar sana.

"Kau jatuh cinta," ucap Seokmin ketika aku menjelaskan apa yang membuat hari-hariku menjadi buruk—dan juga membuatku hampir gila.

Aku tertawa sarkas, "Yang kutau, jatuh cinta itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Bukannya membuat hari-hariku yang tadinya berwarna menjadi sangat buruk."

Seokmin menghela napas, ia menepuk pundakku dan memasang wajah berbela sungkawa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatku satu ini.

"Itu karena kau terus menyangkalnya. Hatimu jatuh cinta, tapi otakmu tak ingin kau jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo _sunbae._ Otak dan hatimu itu tidak sejalan."

Aku terdiam. Perkataan Seokmin barusan menohokku.

Benarkah? Benarkah hatiku ini sesungguhnya mencintai Wonwoo? Aku tidak tau—sungguh aku tidak tau.

.-.-.

Semalam aku menginap dirumah Seokmin—tentu saja aku mengabari Wonwoo, padahal pemuda kurus itu tak mencariku, hanya saja aku merasa aku harus mengabarinya. Sejenak aku mengabaikan rasa khawatirku karena membiarkan Wonwoo berduaan saja dengan adiknya yang kelewat mesum itu dan berdoa semoga saja akal sehat Bohyuk masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, berduaan dengan Minkyung disebuah _cafe_ yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku meminta untuk bertemu dengan Minkyung—bukan untuk membahas hubungan kami yang kandas karena gadis itu bertemu dengan Wonwoo, tapi untuk membahas masalah hati.

Bohong jika semalam aku tak memikirkan ucapan Seokmin. Aku memikirkannya—semalam suntuk, membuatku tak bisa tidur dan membuatku serasa ingin gila karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Dan kurasa bercerita pada Minkyung tidak buruk. Selain cantik dan humoris, Minkyung ini memiliki sisi dewasa dan bijak yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya. Kurasa ia bisa membantuku.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Minkyung setelah ia memesan _strawberry shake_ kesukaannya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi, menimbang-nimbang apakah apa yang kulakukan ini tepat. Tapi kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain, yang bisa kuharapkan adalah Minkyung. Seokmin sama sekali tak mau membantuku semalam—baiklah, dia sedikit membuatku tersadar. Sahabatku yang lain—Minghao? Dia bahkan tidak bisa diharapkan untuk masalah seperti ini. Ibuku? Tidak. Beliau menyesatkan.

Jadi, Minkyung adalah orang yang tepat. Ya, dia mungkin bisa membantu.

"Aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini," ucapku.

Minkyung yang baru saja akan menyuapkan _shortcake_ nya menurunkan kembali sendoknya, ia justru menatapku dengan alis bertaut heran, "Aneh bagaimana?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, canggung, berusaha menjelaskan secara singkat—karena aku malu.

"Tunggu, kau sekarang tinggal dengan Wonwoo _sunbae_ 'kan?" tanyanya, yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Minkyung menggumam pelan—aku tak tau apa yang dikatakannya. Gadis itu justru melipat tangannya didada dan menatapku dengan mata memicing, "Jadi, kau merasa aneh karena? Oh tunggu, jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan hal _itu?!_ Demi Tuhan, Gyu, walaupun aku ingin melihatnya tapi kalian belum menikah! Kenapa kau—"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" potongku cepat.

Minkyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Oh jadi?"

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, astaga, kenapa otak Minkyung mendadak tercemar begini?

"Aku merasakan hal-hal aneh yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo. Aneh—aneh sekali. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku," ucapku.

"Aneh bagaimana? Berikan aku contoh."

Aku menarik napas, mengalihkan pandang dari Minkyung yang kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan ingin tahunya—yang mendadak terlihat menyebalkan untukku.

"Ya aneh—seperti aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Rasa tiba-tiba ingin memeluknya setiap saat dan selalu bersamanya. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Minkyung tertawa, membuatku memandangnya heran. Gadis itu mengulas senyum geli padaku, "Itu cinta."

"Heol, dulu aku juga merasakan seperti itu. Hanya saja tidak semenggila sekarang. Itu pasti karena rasa sayangku padanya sebagai sahabat 'kan?" sangkalku.

Gadis itu mendengus, "Konyol."

Mataku memicing, menatap tak terima pada Minkyung yang baru saja mengataiku konyol, "Ya! Apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu?"

"Kau itu konyol, Kim. Kau sudah lama bersahabat dengan Wonwoo _sunbae_ , seharusnya kau tau, semenjak kapan perasaan _aneh_ mu itu muncul. Aku yakin, rasanya pasti sangat berbeda dibandingkan dulu. Itu karena rasa cintamu sudah menggila dan sudah tak bisa lagi kau tahan. Kau ingin memilikinya," jelas Minkyung panjang lebar.

"Tak mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya," aku masih berusaha menyangkal.

Ya. Mana mungkin aku jatuh pada Wonwoo disaat aku masih selurus tiang listrik? Baiklah, mungkin kemarin-kemarin aku sempat terpesona pada Wonwoo, tapi bisa saja itu napsu 'kan? Belum tentu itu cinta—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Minkyung.

"Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa. Cinta itu ajaib. Kau tidak akan bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta. Jika hatimu sudah memilih Wonwoo _sunbae_ , kau bisa apa?" ucap Minkyung. Gadis itu kini menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Cobalah untuk menerimanya, jangan mengelak lagi. Menjalin hubungan sesama jenis tidak seburuk itu kok. Lagipula ibumu 'kan sudah merestuinya."

Aku merotasikan mataku malas. Enak saja Minkyung bicara tentang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak buruk disaat dia justru menjalin hubungan dengan kakak senior laki-laki dikampus Wonwoo. Dia tidak tau 'kan? Tidak sepantasnya dia bicara seperti itu 'kan?

"Kau _normal._ Mana mungkin kau mengerti."

Minkyung menghela napas kasar, cukup keras hingga aku memandangnya enggan.

"Oh _God_. Kim Bodoh Mingyu, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata mutiara yang berbunyi _'cinta itu buta, tidak memandang fisik dan gender'?_ " sinis Minkyung.

"Aku pernah dengar."

Minkyung menepuk tangannya, " _Good_. Kalau begitu kau harusnya paham. Tidak ada salahnya kau jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo _sunbae_. Jangan kau tahan lagi perasaanmu, jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Biarkan cinta itu tumbuh."

Aku menggeleng, menolak semua ucapan Minkyung. Aku tak ingin jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo.

Aku menyayanginya—sebatas sahabat. Aku ingin berada disisinya—karena selama ini aku hidup dengan Wonwoo yang ada disekelilingku. Aku ingin memeluknya, melindunginya—karena selama ini pemuda kurus itu selalu berlindung padaku.

Bukankah itu bukan cinta? Itu hanya rasa sayang sebatas sahabat. Aku menyayangi Wonwoo sebagai sahabat dan juga saudaraku.

Itu tidak mungkin cinta—dalam konteks romantis.

"Teruslah menyangkal. Aku tak akan melarang. Tapi aku tidak tanggung jika suatu saat kau kecewa Wonwoo _sunbae_ bersama dengan orang lain—bukan kau," ucap Minkyung. Gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja.

"Aku yang traktir," ucapku.

Minkyung tertawa, "Aku yang traktir. Simpan saja uangmu untuk membeli hadiah pernikahan untuk Wonwoo _sunbae_ dimasa depan."

Aku hanya mendengus, memandang kepergian Minkyung yang baru saja dijemput oleh kekasih barunya.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Minkyung tadi? Aku, Kim Mingyu jatuh cinta pada Jeon Wonwoo?

Heol, ini gila.

Kalaupun dimasa depan nanti Wonwoo akan bahagia bersama orang lain—yang bukan aku, tentu saja aku sebagai sahabat akan ikut bahagia. Bahagia Wonwoo adalah bahagiaku juga.

Tapi kenapa ada rasa sakit yang mengganjal ya?

.-.-.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah Wonwoo selepas bertemu dengan Minkyung. Aku sengaja tidak kembali menginap dirumah Seokmin—meskipun si kuda itu terus memaksaku untuk menginap, aku yakin dia hanya ingin mengorek cerita dariku.

Jarakku tinggal beberapa meter lagi dengan pagar rumah Wonwoo, dan aku memicingkan mataku ketika melihat Wonwoo baru saja pulang dengan seorang pemuda—kalau tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah Wen Junhui. Orang Cina yang merupakan seniorku semasa SMU sekaligus teman terdekat Wonwoo.

Aku mendesis tak suka ketika Wonwoo tertawa dengan begitu manisnya ketika Junhui mengatakan sesuatu—yang sialnya tidak bisa kudengar. Aku merasa hatiku terbakar amarah ketika Junhui dengan kurang ajarnya mengusap pipi Wonwoo dan menarik tubuh kurus itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah mereka, menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan cukup kasar dan langsung membawanya masuk kedalam rumah setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Junhui.

Kuharap pemuda Cina itu paham, bahwa tatapan tajamku berarti 'jangan pernah menyentuh Wonwoo'.

"Ming, lepaskan. Kau menyakiti tanganku!" protes Wonwoo ketika aku berhasil membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

Aku mengendurkan peganganku pada tangan kurus yang terbalut hoodie abu-abu. Kubalikkan badanku, hingga bisa berhadapan dengan sosok yang membuatku nyaris gila akhir-akhir ini.

Tanganku yang terbebas membelai pipinya—merasakan sensasi lembut nan hangat yang sungguh membuatku ketagihan. Mataku menatap matanya yang tengah menatapku bingung, lalu turun ke hidungnya yang selalu mengerut menggemaskan ketika ia sedang tertawa, dan turun lagi ke bibir merah merona miliknya yang terlihat begitu merah meski tanpa sapuan pewarna bibir.

Bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka—seolah mengundangku.

Tatapan mataku terkunci pada bibir Wonwoo. Otakku mulai memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bibir merah itu? apakah selembut kelihatannya? Apakah memabukkan layaknya segelas anggur merah?

Ah, sial. Aku penasaran untuk mencicipinya.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Wonwoo, semakin dekat hingga tubuh kurus Wonwoo menabrak pintu utama yang tadi kututup kasar. Aku mendekatkan wajahku—cukup dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik Wonwoo.

Bisa kurasakan bibirku hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari bibir menggoda Wonwoo, aku sengaja menahan diriku untuk tak segera menyantap bibir merah itu. Aku lebih memilih mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sepasang mata tajam yang tengah menatapku gugup.

Eoh, si emo Jeon Wonwoo ini gugup?

"Junhui—dia siapamu?" tanyaku dengan suara rendah.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku, "Dia—"

"Tatap mataku saat aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Jeon."

Wonwoo melakukannya, ia memandang mataku dengan gugup—dan itu menggemaskan. Aku tertawa geli dalam hati. Kapan lagi aku bisa membuat Wonwoo yang terkenal dingin dan emo ini menjadi segugup ini?

"Dia hanya sahabatku," lirih Wonwoo.

Aku tersenyum miring, "Tapi dia memelukmu."

Wonwoo mendengus, dan dengusan napasnya menggelitik wajahku, "Kau juga sering memelukku."

Aku menggeram, berusaha menahan emosiku yang mendadak naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku tak terima jika Wonwoo membiarkan teman-temannya menyentuh dirinya sama seperti aku menyentuh Wonwoo. Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh begitu. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh Wonwoo.

Aku istimewa, dan seharusnya Wonwoo tidak memberikan izin kepada teman-temannya untuk menyentuhnya.

Aku semakin menempelkan tubuhku padanya, tersenyum miring ketika tubuh Wonwoo tersentak kaget.

"Menyingkir dariku, Mingyu!" protesnya—yang tentu saja tak kutanggapi.

"Apakah mereka memperlakukanmu seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Wonwoo menggeram, tangannya mendorongku menjauh—dan tentu saja itu tak berpengaruh padaku, tubuh kurus seperti itu mana sanggup mendorongku menjauh.

"Tidak. Hanya kau yang kurang ajar begini. Menyingkir dariku, sialan."

Aku terkekeh mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang memerah—aku tak tau itu efek marah padaku atau malu karena kupepet begini. Yang penting, Wonwoo terlihat begitu lucu saat ini.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada sepasang ranum yang sedari tadi menggodaku. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum aku menarik diriku menjauh.

Wajah Wonwoo terlihat shock, mata sipitnya melebar menatapku, dan aku hanya terkekeh. Tanganku menangkup pipinya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, "Hanya aku yang boleh memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Orang lain tak boleh untuk menyentuhmu lebih jauh. Tidak Junhui, tidak Soonyoung—ataupun orang lain."

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku, aku mengusak rambutnya, "Anak pintar."

Aku menjauhkan diriku dari Wonwoo, masih terkekeh ketika pemuda kurus itu masih terlihat linglung. Aku melangkah mundur, semakin mundur dan akhirnya berlari ketika Wonwoo sudah kembali ke mode emonya.

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

.-.-.

Aku masih tersenyum seperti orang gila mengingat betapa lembutnya bibir Wonwoo yang menempel pada bibirku—meski hanya beberapa detik. Tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup kan?

Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakannya pada Ibu? Pasti ibu sangat bahagia.

Aku pun meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di meja rendah dihadapanku, menelpon ibuku tentu saja.

"Ibu!" seruku ketika akhirnya ibuku mengangkat telpon setelah terdengar nada tunggu yang cukup lama.

" _Oh Mingyu, ada apa?"_

Aku tertawa tidak jelas, mataku menatap awas sekitar. Aman, tidak ada Wonwoo yang berkeliaran, "Aku tadi mencium Wonwoo hyung. Hehe."

Tak ada jawaban dari ibu setelah aku mengatakan hal itu. Hening yang cukup lama—dan membuatku curiga. Apa ibu terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu senang?"

"Ibu?"

" _Kau sudah hampir dua minggu menginap disana dan kau baru bisa menciumnya? Apa kau lupa pesan ibu?"_

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, berusaha mengingat pesan apa yang disampaikan oleh ibu—dan akhirnya nihil, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain pujian ibu untuk Wonwoo, "Memang ibu berpesan apa padaku?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari ujung telpon—dan itu membuatku agak kesal, " _Kim Mingyu anak ibu yang paling tampan tapi sayangnya bodoh luar biasa. Ibu kemarin berpesan padamu, 'waktu tiga minggu itu cukup lama, jadi tolong hamili Wonwoo'. INI SUDAH HAMPIR DUA MINGGU DAN KAU BARU BISA MENCIUMNYA?! DASAR ANAK PAYAH!"_

Aku terdiam, terlalu shock.

" _Dengar Kim Mingyu, ibu tau kau itu mesumnya tidak ketulungan. Ibu tau kau menyimpan banyak koleksi film biru, dan juga majalah porno di bawah ranjangmu dan dibawah tumpukan celana dalammu. Dan kau baru menciumnya, apa kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya menghamili Wonwoo? Apa Ibu perlu memberikanku referensi film biru dengan genre action adu pedang? Perlu?"_

"Tidak perlu, bu. Sumpah, tidak perlu," ucapku cepat.

" _Tapi ibu punya beberapa koleksi—beberapa teknik dan gaya juga ada. Oh! Ini ada satu yang katanya cepat—"_

"Bu, aku harus membantu Wonwoo hyung memasak makan malam. Sampai nanti, aku menyayangimu, bu!" ucapku cepat dan langsung mematikan sambungan telpon.

Ponsel hitamku kulempar kesamping. Tanganku menutup wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah. Argh, kenapa aku harus memiliki ibu yang seperti ini? Tidak bisakah aku memiliki ibu yang sedikit lebih normal? Aku heran kenapa ayah masih betah dengan ibu yang kelakukannya absurd begini.

"Dasar pembohong, membantuku memasak makan malam apanya," ketus sebuah suara—yang sudah pasti adalah suara Wonwoo.

Aku terkekeh—dan semakin keras saat menyadari wajah Wonwoo memerah, entah karena apa.

Tanganku meraih tangan Wonwoo yang hendak berlalu, menariknya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kurusnya ke pangkuanku.

"Ming—"

Aku meraih handuk yang menggantung indah di lehernya, mengusap surai lembut Wonwoo yang masih setengah basah, "Umurmu berapa sih hyung? Mengeringkan rambut begini saja tidak bisa."

Wonwoo mendengus, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambutnya sendiri—yang sayangnya justru menyentuh tanganku.

Aku tersenyum geli ketika Wonwoo reflek menjauhkan tangannya—tapi gerakannya terlalu lambat, karena aku lebih dulu berhasil menangkap tangan lentik itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Sialan, kenapa Wonwoo terasa begitu hangat dan segala sesuatu tentangnya begitu pas untukku?

Aku menuntun kepala Wonwoo untuk semakin mendekat, kutatap bibir menggoda Wonwoo yang sudah kembali kurindukan.

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai kecanduan dengan sepasang ranum yang lebih memabukkan dari segelas anggur merah itu.

Namun aku menekan keinginanku untuk kembali mencicipinya. Aku tak ingin Wonwoo risih padaku. Walaupun Wonwoo memang _belok_ , itu tidak berarti dirinya ini suka dicium-cium sembarangan 'kan? Yeah, walaupun aku adalah sahabatnya—tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan.

" _Delivery_ saja ya, hyung," ucapku memecah hening.

Bisa kulihat alis Wonwoo bertaut heran, "Tumben? Biasanya kau akan mengomeliku jika _delivery._ "

"Aku sedang malas masak, sesekali tak apalah."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memasak," ucap Wonwoo seraya bangkit dari pangkuanku.

Aku melebarkan bola mataku, reflek aku kembali menarik Wonwoo untuk kembali duduk—dimana lagi kalau bukan dipangkuanku, "Jangan, hyung. Kita _delivery_ saja, tidak usah memasak hari ini."

"Baiklah. _Cheese burger_ kalau begitu, kejunya _double_ ," ucap Wonwoo. Ia berusaha meraih ponsel milikku yang tergeletak mengenaskan tak jauh dari kami.

Namun, sebelum tangannya meraih ponselku, lebih dahulu aku mengambilnya, " _No_. Tidak ada _cheese burger_ untukmu, hyung."

Wonwoo mendelik, " _Wae_? Kalau tidak boleh lebih baik aku memasak sendiri."

Pemuda kurus itu bangkit dari pangkuanku dan berjalan menjauh, menuju dapur mungkin. Aku menghela napas. Bukannya aku pelit atau bagaimana, hanya saja tempo hari Wonwoo sudah makan _junk food_ , aku sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo terus-terusan makan sampah itu.

Aku menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah memanaskan panci berisi air—yang lagi-lagi terlalu sedikit untuk memasak _ramyeon._ Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng dibuatnya, miris dengan _skill_ memasak Wonwoo yang sungguh mengenaskan.

"Hyung, airnya terlalu sedikit," ucapku. Wonwoo mendelik, sepertinya ia tidak terima karena lagi-lagi aku mengkritiknya.

Tapi pemuda kurus itu tetap berbalik untuk menambahkan air pada panci. Aku kembali melongok dan mengernyit ketika mendapati air disana masih saja kurang, "Airnya masih kurang, Wonwoo sayang."

DUK!

"Ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?!" protesku ketika merasakan rasa nyeri pada tulang keringku.

Wonwoo menatapku nyalang—yang jujur membuatku _mengkeret_ takut, takut jika Wonwoo kembali menendangku. Mungkin yang selanjutnya menjadi korban bukan kakiku, tapi yang lain, _masa depan_ ku misalnya—seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Sayang kepalamu. Aku bukan sayangmu!" bentaknya.

Aku meringis mendengar bentakannya. Tapi jangan panggil aku Kim Mingyu jika mendengar bentakan Wonwoo saja sudah menyerah untuk menggodanya. Tidak, aku sudah kebal dengan segala kelakuan anarkisnya.

Aku pun mendekat kearah Wonwoo, mencolek pemuda kurus itu, yang tentu saja di tepis oleh Wonwoo.

"Ei, padahal dulu kau selalu memanggilku begini, ' _Mingu sayang, Mingu kesayangannya Wonu',"_ godaku sembari mengingat masa lalu.

Aku tidak bohong, dulu Wonwoo memang sering memanggilku begitu. Panggilan yang begitu manis bukan? Ah, aku jadi merindukan masa lalu.

"Diam, Kim!" bentaknya lagi, ia bahkan mengacungkan pisau yang digunakannya untuk memotong daun bawang kearahku.

Aku tertawa inosen dan menjauh darinya. Namun kembali mendekat, ketika mendapati Wonwoo hanya mengeluarkan sebungkus _ramyeon_ dari lemari.

"Kok hanya satu? Kau mau kita makan seporsi _ramyeon_ berdua, hyung? Aku tau kau berusaha untuk romantis, tapi kau tau sendiri selera makanku berbanding terbalik denganmu yang makannya seperti perempuan diet," heranku yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa cubitan di pinggang seksiku.

Wonwoo lalu menggeplak kepalaku setelah puas mendaratkan cubitan menyakitkan di pinggangku, "Ini untukku sendiri. Kalau mau, sana bikin sendiri."

Aku merengut dan berpindah ke belakang Wonwoo, memeluk pinggang rampingnya erat. Kutumpukan daguku pada pundak Wonwoo, dengan begitu aku bisa lebih leluasa untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo—yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritku.

"Buatkan satu untukku," rajukku.

Kudengar Wonwoo menghela napas, ia pun beranjak untuk mengambil sebungkus _ramyeon_ lagi—tentu saja masih dengan aku yang memeluk pinggangnya. Aku tak peduli meski Wonwoo berkali-kali mencubit tanganku hingga memerah. Aku sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Aku tertawa dalam hati—merasa sudah mulai gila.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Habis terbentur sesuatu, huh?" tanya Wonwoo.

Aku tersenyum senang, tanganku menggoyangkan tubuh Wonwoo kekanan dan kiri, membuat pemuda dipelukanku melayangkan protes—namun tak kudengarkan.

"Perhatian sekali kau padaku, hyung," godaku.

"Kau mati saja sana, Kim," ketusnya.

Aku merengut, "Kalau aku mati nanti kau dengan siapa, hyung? 'kan tidak ada yang mau dengan manusia emo dan anarkis sepertimu."

"Masih ada Junhui. Kau bisa mati dengan tenang."

Hatiku mendadak panas mendengar nama Junhui, reflek, aku menggigit perpotongan leher Wonwoo, membuat sang empunya memekik kesakitan. Pemuda kurus itu bahkan langsung membalikkan badannya dan melayangkan tendangan ke tulang keringku—jujur, tendangan Wonwoo itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tangan Wonwoo menutupi bekas gigitanku, wajahnya meringis menahan sakit. Mendadak aku merasa bersalah, mungkin aku tadi menggigitnya terlalu keras.

Aku mendekatinya, menyingkirkan tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi bekas gigitanku. Aku meringis ketika mendapati luka itu mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa meminta izin, aku mengecup dan menjilat darah yang menodai kulit seputih salju Wonwoo—sejenak aku merasa seperti seorang vampir sungguhan.

Aku bisa merasakan tangan Wonwoo yang mencengkram erat lenganku. Kujauhkan wajahku dari leher Wonwoo, kali ini kutatap wajah Wonwoo yang sudah dinodai oleh semburat merah.

Wajah manis yang membuatku lupa diri. Sepasang mata tajam yang selalu membuatku tersesat dalam lautan pesonanya. Pipi putih yang selalu bersemu merah saat kugoda. Hidungnya yang selalu mengerut menggemaskan. Tak ketinggalan sepasang ranum yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah definisi dari keindahan. Keindahan yang beracun.

Mungkin Minkyung 50% benar tentang aku yang jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Mungkin aku memang sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda kurus dihadapanku ini.

Mungkin aku tak menyadarinya, bahwa aku sudah lama terjerat dalam jaring pesonanya.

Sialan, Jeon Wonwoo memang selalu bisa membuatku gila.

"Mingyu?"

Tolong, jangan memanggilku dan memasang wajah menggemaskan seperti itu. Aku tidak kuat!

"Hyung, aku ingin menciummu," celetukku.

Sepasang sipit Wonwoo melebar, cengkramannya pada lenganku semakin kuat, dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Manis sekali!

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mendekatkan wajahku pada Wonwoo, dalam hati aku bersorak gembira, tak sabar kembali mencicipi sepasang ranum yang lembut itu.

"Ya, silahkan cium saja aku sepuasnya. Cumbu aku sampai terkapar tak berdaya, Kim Mingyu."

HATCHI!

Segera saja aku membuka mata dan mengusap hidungku. Mataku menatap nyalang kearah depan, dimana wajah manis Wonwoo sudah digantikan dengan wajah menyebalkan Mamoth.

"Ya! Ya! Kenapa kucing sialan ini ada disini!" kesalku sembari menjauhkan buntalan abu-abu dariku.

Tapi bukannya menjauh, Mamoth justru semakin mendekat kearahku, kaki depannya bahkan sudah akan meraih wajah tampanku dengan cakar tajamnya.

"Kau bilang tadi ingin cium? Ayo cium. Cepat cium!"

Aku melongokkan kepala kesumber suara—lebih tepatnya kesosok bocah sialan yang menyodorkan buntalan abu-abu sialan itu.

"Jeon Bohyuk sialan!" murkaku.

Bohyuk menendang tulang keringku dan melemparkan Mamoth kearahku hingga kucing itu mengeong keras dan cakar kaki depannya tak sengaja menggores pipi mulusku.

"Dasar manusia gosong kelebihan hormon! Mesum! Main sosor kakakku! Pergi kau!" usir Bohyuk.

Aku mendecih, menatapnya nyalang masih dengan tangan yang memegang pipiku yang terluka.

"Apa lihat-lihat hah?! Cih, mengakunya saja lurus, tapi diam-diam sudah belok ke Wonu hyung," sinis Bohyuk.

Aku yang belok—baru saja belok—kenapa Bohyuk yang ribut? Bocah sialan ini maunya apa? Sudah seenaknya menganggu momenku dengan Wonwoo, sekarang mengataiku kelurusan—maksudku kelurusan yang sudah agak bengkok ini.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Bohyuk yang masih setia menggandeng Wonwoo yang diam mematung—tentu saja setelah mematikan kompor, aku tidak mau tiba-tiba terjadi kebakaran disini. Bocah sialan itu membawa Wonwoo masuk kedalam kamarnya, aku tersenyum senang.

Kalau didalam kamar begini Bohyuk pasti tidak akan mengganggu.

Hehehe.

Tapi tunggu! Kenapa bocah sialan itu ikut masuk?!

"Kenapa kau masuk?"

Bohyuk melirikku tajam, "Kau tidur dikamarku, aku yang tidur dengan Wonu hyung. Jangan harap kau bisa sekamar dengan Wonu hyung mulai detik ini!"

BLAM!

Aku menatap bodoh pintu yang baru saja tertutup—tepat didepan hidungku. Aku menggeram kesal. Jeon Bohyuk itu memang kurang ajar.

Awas saja bocah tengil itu. aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

.

.

To be Continued.

(Semoga masih belum pada lupa sama Mamoth—kucing kesayangan Wonu disini. Dia berjasa lho gaes, dia menyelamatkan Wonu dari terjangan Kim mesum Mingyu. Hehe)

(Rencananya ini ngga akan panjang, Mingyu sudah menuju jalan belok. Wahaha. Selain itu aku juga ngga jago bikin konflik muluk-muluk. Takutnya malah nanti muter ngga jelas semacam sinetron. No. Kalau dikasih konflik berat nanti humornya semakin hilang—ya walaupun ini juga humornya sebelah mana aku gatau.)

(Aku masih berusaha bikin satu chap yang full meanie moment cuman—ya gitu. Gitu, iya gitu—tolong beri aku semangat TT)

 **Special thanks to:**

 **jeonwonlust | jiyulee | Kyunie | Chwe S. Kaa | lulu-shi | ArZell17 | MeanieSeries1706 | DevilPrince | seira minkyu | Mingyu04won17 | whiteplumm | sehon-ey | pizzagyu | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | Nikeisha Farras | Khasabat04 | Albus Convallaria majalis | gahee28 | hoaxshi | chypertae | wonppa | hamsteosoon | JoK | Dazzpicable | Kimi | bbyshbrth | john want wow | Mocca2294 | rubby | ysejikook | Song Soo Hwa | Desi Vbaexian1048 | newtrie12 | Guest | aliciab. I | xxjaekim | Jeonna | juliakie | DKJisoo chittayong | AiandU | btobae | bolang | Gigi onta | hoshilhouette | monwiijeonwii | cheonsa19 | kimjeon17 | riani98 | PHC520 | Beanienim | real wonwoo |** **naintin2** **| utsukushii02 |** **hvyesung** **alwaysmeanie** **JaeminNanana** **SungRaeYoo** **| kacamatapolkadot |** **Firdha858** **fera95** **loeloe07** **| jeonsan |** **Hannie** **bangtaninmylove** **Sonewbamin** **| KMaddict |** **Mrs. EvilGameGyu** **XiayuweLiu** **rexov** **| KimAnita | Jjangmyeon** **| egatoti |** **mingooww** **to-loud | Ohnokai92 | JeonCarmy | Queen Winkata | guesteu** **minmoongie** **justcallmeBii**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menginap di kediaman Jeon** _ **(last part).**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terhitung tinggal dua hari lagi aku menginap di kediaman keluarga Jeon—paman dan bibi Jeon juga sudah kembali dari Changwon. Kabar baiknya adalah, aku tak lagi menjadi pihak yang bertanggung jawab atas terpenuhinya gizi Jeon bersaudara, karena sudah ada Bibi Jeon yang _skill_ memasaknya tak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

Kabar buruknya adalah, si Jeon bungsu, alias Jeon Bohyuk seperti berkonspirasi dengan Paman Jeon dalam usaha menjauhkan Jeon Wonwoo dari jangkauanku. Astaga.

Ini mimpi buruk.

Seperti saat ini, dimana aku ingin mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan tanaman bunga koleksinya namun suara menggelegar milik Paman Jeon menghancurkan segalanya. Pria paruh baya itu memanggilku untuk membantunya mencabuti rumput liar—lengkap dengan Bohyuk yang sudah menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Ha—rasakan itu. Kau pikir kau bisa mendekati Wonu _hyung_ sepuasmu setelah aku tau motif dibalik semua tingkahmu? Jangan harap bung," itu Bohyuk yang bersuara.

Aku mendecih, angkuh sekali lagak bocah baru puber ini. Aku mengambil sampah rumput liar yang sudah kupotong dan melemparkannya kearah Bohyuk, yang disambut dengan pekikan—layaknya perempuan dari Bohyuk.

Aku tertawa puas. Dia pikir karena dia adalah adiknya Wonwoo jadi aku tak bisa bertingkah sadis? Jangan harap.

Bisa kulihat Bohyuk memasang wajah kesal—dan itu adalah sebuah kepuasan tersendiri untukku.

"Lihat pembalasanku, _hyung_ ," ucapnya sengit yang kubalas dengan senyum meremehkan. Memang bocah baru puber itu bisa apa? Paling juga mengadu pada Paman Jeon—seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Mataku mengikuti gerak-gerik Bohyuk yang mencurigakan. Bagaimana tidak mencurigakan? Bocah baru puber itu sengaja menyayat telunjuknya dengan pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong rumput.

Aku merinding—ngilu juga sebenarnya. Apa Bohyuk sudah mulai terguncang kejiwaannya? Apa dia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi masokis setelah kulempari dengan sampah rumput liar? Err—tidak ada hubungannya sih.

Bisa kulihat darah menetes dari jari telunjuk Bohyuk yang terluka, dan bukannya meringis kesakitan, bocah itu justru mengulas senyum—psikopat. Ia menatapku—masih dengan senyumnya. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku tak mengerti. Apa rencana bocah itu?

Bohyuk meletakkan pisaunya, ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang menyiram bunga-bunga peliharaannya. Senyum psikopat yang semula terpasang di wajah bocah sialan itu lenyap dan digantikan dengan wajah memelas menahan sakit—yang sumpah, tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

"Wonu _hyung_ —hiks—"

Ya! Ya! Apa-apaan air mata palsu itu? Mau merebut perhatian Wonwoo hyung dengan cara pura-pura—sengaja terluka begitu?

Jeon Bohyuk sialan.

Wonwoo meletakkan gembor*) berwarna hitam yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Atensinya teralihkan oleh Bohyuk yang memasang wajah memelas sembari menunjukkan jarinya yang terluka.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika mendapati ekspresi Wonwoo tidak berubah. Masih datar dan menatap bosan kearah Bohyuk. Pemuda manis itu menghela napas dan meraih tangan Bohyuk lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir merah meronanya—

TUNGGU!

Apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo? Astaga. Aku yakin mataku sekarang sudah melotot sempurna—mungkin sudah mau keluar dari tempatnya.

Apa-apaan yang dilakukan Wonwoo? Bagaimana bisa pemuda manis itu dengan polosnya memasukkan jari terluka Bohyuk kedalam mulutnya. Aku bisa menjamin 1000% jika lidah Wonwoo sedang menjilati luka Bohyuk untuk membersihkan darahnya.

Dan bisakah kita bicarakan bagaimana polos dan menggemaskannya Wonwoo sangat melakukan itu? Astaga. Bibir merahnya itu—membuatku salah fokus.

Bohyuk menoleh kearahku, bisa kulihat senyum menyebalkan miliknya yang kembali ditujukan padaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyum tampan. Lihat saja Jeon Bohyuk, akan kubalas semua ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan untukmu.

.-.-.

Sore yang indah, sore yang damai, sore yang sangat sempurna.

Sangat sempurna untuk membalaskan dendamku pada si bocah kurang ajar bernama Jeon Bohyuk. Jangan harap diriku ini—Kim Mingyu akan diam saja dengan segala perilaku Bohyuk yang sok-sokan menguasai Wonwoo hanya untuknya.

Dan sore ini benar-benar mendukung semua skenario yang sudah kususun matang tadi siang. Tak ada Paman dan Bibi Jeon—mereka dengan sukarela menjemput kedua orang tuaku yang seharusnya sudah pulang sore ini dan berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan makan malam bersama, yang aku yakin pasti akan cukup lama. Mungkin pukul 10—atau bahkan tengah malam mereka baru akan kembali.

Dirumah minimalis ini hanya ada aku, Wonwoo, dan Bohyuk—ah, ada Mamoth juga, si kucing pemalas yang dari pagi sampai sore ini kegiatannya hanya bermanja pada Wonwoo.

Aku mendekati Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk dengan drama remaja yang tengah diputar di televisi. Pemuda manis itu hanya mengenakan sweater putih kebesarannya dan juga celana berwarna coklat susu selutut.

Manis sekali. Aku sekarang ikhlas menjadi _belok_ hanya untuknya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggilku sembari mencolek lengan kurusnya—dalam hati aku merutuk, kenapa Wonwoo harus memakai sweater? Coba kalau pakai kaos lengan pendek, pasti aku sudah merasakan betapa mulusnya kulit lengannya.

Astaga. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari televisi kepadaku.

Aih. Mata tajamnya itu menatap polos kearahku. Astaga, bisa tidak Wonwoo tidak memasang wajah minta _dipolosi_ seperti itu? Aku hanyalah makhluk Tuhan biasa yang bisa khilaf juga. Jangan berikan hambaMu cobaan seperti ini.

"Aku ngantuk, _hyung_ ," ucapku sembari memasang wajah mengantuk seolah tidak tidur 3 hari.

Wonwoo memandangku datar, "Kalau ngantuk ya tidur."

Aku merengut—sedikit kesal dengan Wonwoo yang datar tapi menggemaskan ini. Mataku melirik kearah Bohyuk yang sedari tadi sedang duduk dilantai dengan buku-buku tugasnya yang berserakan.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu, _hyung_ ," aku merajuk—menggunakan pesona yang bisa membuat _noona-noona_ diluar sana terlena.

Wonwoo menatapku datar, hanya sebentar sebelum fokusnya kembali ke layar televisi. Aku hendak menyuarakan protes—namun tak jadi ketika aku merasakan tangan Wonwoo menyentuh kepalaku dan menuntunku untuk tidur beralaskan pahanya.

" _Hyung_?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Tidur. Aku masih ingin menonton," ucapnya.

Aku menyamankan diri tidur di sofa beralaskan paha Wonwoo—walaupun kurang nyaman, tapi tak apalah, yang penting ada Wonwoo disini. Tanganku memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan melemparkan senyum penuh kemenangan kepada Bohyuk sebelum aku melesakkan kepalaku ke perut Wonwoo—mencari kehangatan dan juga mencari kesempatan.

"YA!" aku bisa mendengar Bohyuk berteriak—yang kemudian disusul dengan teriakan kesakitan dari bocah itu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku dipukul?!" itu Bohyuk yang merajuk.

"Jangan berisik bodoh. Kau bisa membangunkan Mingyu. Kasihan dia lelah," ucap Wonwoo.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan usapan lembut pada suraiku. Usapan yang sangat lembut dan membuatku terbuai untuk mengarungi alam mimpi. Padahal niatku hanya berpura-pura mengantuk agar bisa menempeli Wonwoo. Tapi jika mendapatkan perlakuan lembut seperti ini, mana bisa aku menolaknya begitu saja?

Aku tersenyum—senyum bodoh. Ah, Wonwoo hyung kenapa begitu perhatian padaku? Kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa persentase aku jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo bisa meningkat tajam.

Yah, mulai hari ini aku akan mengakuinya.

Aku—Kim Mingyu, jatuh cinta pada sahabatku yang emo namun menggemaskan, Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku sudah merelakan kelurusanku yang sudah dibelokkan oleh Wonwoo. Mau bagaimana? Pesonanya sudah menjeratku. Entah itu fisiknya, sifatnya—segalanya tentang Wonwoo entah sejak kapan sangat kusukai.

Kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa selain ikhlas _berbelok_ untuk Wonwoo?

.-.-.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang nyaman—entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi sepertinya cukup lama, terbukti dari badanku yang pegal bukan main. Salahku juga sih, sudah tau badanku ini bongsor tapi tetap memaksakan diri untuk tidur di sofa yang tak terlalu luas.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Wonwoo yang menawarkan pahanya untuk kujadikan bantal. Mana mungkin aku menyiakan kesempatan emas lagi? Kapan lagi Wonwoo tidak akan galak dan menawarkan dirinya—ehem, kebaikan secara cuma-cuma?

Aku menguap, kuraih ponselku yang sedari tadi kuletakkan di meja rendah dihadapanku.

Sudah pukul 8 malam. Lama juga aku tertidur.

Aku mengamati keadaan sekitar. Sepi, tak ada si bocah sialan Jeon Bohyuk, Paman dan Bibi Jeon juga sepertinya belum pulang. Wonwoo? Ah, pemuda manis itu ternyata tertidur.

Aku terkekeh geli mendapati ia tertidur dengan posisi kepala yang miring ke kiri. Wajahnya saat tertidur itu begitu manis dan menggemaskan, berbanding terbalik dengan Wonwoo yang biasanya—yang selalu berwajah emo dan terkadang memasang ekspresi bengis ketika sedang menyiksaku.

Kutepuk pelan pipinya—membangunkannya. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Aku khawatir lehernya akan pegal karena posisi tidurnya—dan lebih khawatir jika Wonwoo akan kembali menganiayaku karena menganggap gara-gara dirikulah ia menderita. Tidak. Terima kasih.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ming?" tanyanya setengah sadar. Sebelah tangannya mengusap matanya yang setengah terpejam—membuatku gigit jari saking gemasnya.

Aku mengulas senyum tampan, "Bangun, _hyung_. Kau belum makan malam."

Wonwoo merengut—aku yakin, pemuda emo ini pasti melakukannya tanpa sadar, "Aku masih ngantuk."

Aku menghela napas ketika melihat Wonwoo justru merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di sofa, tak lupa tangannya memeluk bantal sofa dan bersiap untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

"Astaga, makan malam dulu, baru tidur lagi kalau kau memang sangat mengantuk, _hyung_. Aku tak ingin gastritismu kembali kambuh karena tidak makan," ucapku sembari menarik tangannya untuk duduk.

Tubuhnya lemas sekali, aku mengguncangkan bahunya, berusaha membuat si pemalas ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi bukannya bangun, Wonwoo justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada leherku, belum lagi tangannya yang juga ikut-ikut memeluk leherku—dengan bonus Wonwoo yang mendusel manja.

Maka nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

"Ngantuk." Rengeknya manja.

Aku terkekeh, kalau sedang setengah sadar saja bisa semanis ini. Kalau sadar, galaknya sudah melebihi macan betina yang sedang hamil.

Aku memeluk pinggang rampingnya, tanpa meminta izin atau sejenisnya aku langsung menggendong tubuh kurusnya ala koala. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh digendonganku ini tersentak—kaget mungkin.

"Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" bingung Wonwoo.

Nah, sepertinya Wonwoo sudah sepenuhnya tersadar. Aku tak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk membawa Wonwoo menuju dapur dan mendudukkan tubuh kurusnya diatas _counter_ yang bersebelahan dengan wastafel.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah bingung Wonwoo, sengaja aku menggesekkan hidung mancungku pada hidungnya yang menggemaskan.

Dan lihat apa yang terjadi, paras Wonwoo langsung memerah dengan manisnya. Aku jadi ingin menggigit pipi yang tengah merona cantik itu.

"Kau ingin makan apa, _hyung_? Biar kumasakkan," ucapku.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. Ia mendorong bahuku menjauh—yang tentu saja percuma, karena aku masih sangat ingin mengurung Wonwoo yang sedang dalam mode tidak berdaya seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ , aku bertanya padamu," ucapku setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir merah meronanya. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja bibir Wonwoo yang seolah memanggilku untuk segera menciumnya.

Pemuda emo itu terdiam, rona merah di pipinya semakin pekat dan itu menambah kadar cantiknya. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun urung. Duh, manis sekali.

"Kalau ada orang yang bertanya itu dijawab dong, sayang."

PLAK!

Aku mengusap dahiku yang baru saja mendapatkan _ciuman_ gratis dari tangan halus Wonwoo. Sumpah, tangannya sih boleh lentik begitu. Tapi tenaganya tidak kalah dengan babon. Sakit sekali.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau memukulku?" jengkelku. Aku tidak habis pikir apa salahku sehingga Wonwoo bisa dengan teganya memukul dahi eksotisku tanpa perasaan begitu—atau justru menggunakan segenap perasaannya.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku sayang. Aku bukan kesayanganmu, bodoh," cicitnya. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, sementara kedua tangannya meremat ujung _sweater_ yang dikenakannya.

Aku terkekeh ketika mendapati paras memerah Wonwoo yang begitu cantik—aku yakin pemuda emo ini menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan parasnya yang bersemu, tapi sayang sekali, mataku ini memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus untuk menangkap segala macam ekspresi dari Wonwoo.

"Siapa bilang kau bukan kesayanganku, _hyung_?" tanyaku—menggodanya.

Wonwoo mendongak, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan polos—yang sumpah sangat menggemaskan. Aku sampai bertanya-tanya, Wonwoo ini niat menjadi pemuda emo tidak sih? Parasnya cantik keterlaluan begini, sangat tidak mendukung.

"Teman-temanmu? Mereka bilang kau punya banyak kesayangan," ucapnya polos.

Mataku terbelalak, aku mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan teman-temanku yang dekat dengan Wonwoo. Nihil, aku tidak menemukan nama selain Seokmin dan juga Minghao—tunggu, jangan-jangan mereka berdua?

"Siapa yang bilang begitu padamu, hyung?"

"Minghao."

Sialan si Xu Lemot Minghao. Berani-beraninya anak itu bilang macam-macam pada Wonwoo. Lagipula itu 'kan masa lalu—masa dimana aku belum mengakui kebelokanku pada Wonwoo. Kalau sekarang sudah beda lagi, aku sudah ikhlas lahir batin menjadi belok dan jatuh hanya untuk Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku menghela napas, tanganku menangkup pipi Wonwoo—yang sialan sangatlah mulus, "Jangan dengarkan apa kata teman-temanku—apalagi yang bernama Seokmin dan Minghao. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya, menyesatkan, berbahaya dan tidak baik—"

"Tapi mereka 'kan temanmu dari SMP, Mingyu," potong Wonwoo. Alisnya bertaut, sepertinya ia tidak terima jika aku mendeskripsikan kedua temanku seperti itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka berdua memang berbahaya untuk manusia kalem seperti Wonwoo.

"Mereka memang temanku, _hyung_. Tapi—ah, pokoknya begitu. Jangan pernah percaya ucapan mereka. Dan satu hal lagi, Jeon Wonwoo itu satu-satunya kesayanganku, dari zaman aku baru bisa bicara sampai akhir nanti," ucapku sembari mengumbar senyum tampan.

Kulihat telinga Wonwoo memerah—jangan tanyakan parasnya, tentu saja pipi putih itu sudah merona dengan cantiknya. Pemuda manis dihadapanku ini berusaha menatapku tajam, tak ketinggalan tangannya menepuk pelan dahiku, "Belajar bicara seperti itu dari drama mana, huh?"

Aku mendecakkan lidahku, " _Hyung_ , aku bicara serius lho—ini murni dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam."

Wonwoo terkekeh—dan jujur saja aku suka melihatnya tertawa manis seperti itu, bahkan mungkin aku akan mengorbankan seluruh duniaku hanya untuk melihatnya tertawa manis.

Ah, kurasa aku sudah mulai gila. Ini semua karena Wonwoo.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda kurus, galak dan bar-bar seperti Wonwoo menjungkirkan balikkan duniaku? Membuatku yang semula sangat membanggakan kelurusanku menjadi 100% ikhlas _belok_ hanya untuk seorang manusia—sialan cantik—bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Tanganku yang masih bertahan disisi parasnya mengusap lembut pipi Wonwoo, membuat sepasang mata sipit itu menatapku bingung, yang tentu saja kubalas dengan tatapan penuh cinta—tepat ke sepasang mata cantiknya.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu jika kau ini sangat cantik?" tanyaku.

Kulihat alis Wonwoo bertaut bingung, "Huh?"

Aku tersenyum—tulus, "Sepertinya aku belum pernah mengatakannya. Jadi, akan kukatakan sekarang. Kau sangat cantik, mungkin kau adalah makhluk tercantik yang pernah kutemui, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo merona—dan aku sangat menyukai bagaimana parasnya itu akan merona dengan cantiknya karena diriku.

Ah, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku jadi ingin menciumnya.

Dan yah, itu yang kulakukan sekarang, mengecup lembut bibir Wonwoo, tak ketinggalan melumat sepasang ranum lembut yang mampu membuatku terbang ke surga—mumpung suasananya mendukung dan Wonwoo tengah terlena, buktinya ia justru membalas lumatanku dan tangannya itu sudah melingkar indah di leherku.

Astaga, rasanya aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini—dan yah, aku melakukannya. Kuberikan sedikit waktu untuk Wonwoo mengambil napas dan setelah kurasa cukup, aku kembali _menyerang_ sepasang ranum yang memang sedari tadi sudah mengkode ingin _diserang._

Sayangnya kegiatan ' _Mari mencumbu Jeon Wonwoo'_ harus berakhir oleh sebuah teriakan yang sungguh membuat moodku hancur berkeping-keping.

"YA! DEKIL SIALAN TUKANG CABUL!"

"ASTAGA ANAKKU KiM MINGYU, IBU BANGGA PADAMU SAYANG!"

Itu suara teriakan Bohyuk dan juga ibuku. Aku tidak tau kapan mereka datang dan menghancurkan kegiatan menyenangkanku. Mungkin aku terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kegiatanku hingga tidak menyadari jika tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua sudah berdiri di dekat pintu dapur.

Wonwoo reflek langsung memelukku, menyembunyikan parasnya yang sudah memerah cantik itu di lekuk lehernya, sementara tanganku mengelus sayang surainya.

"Ibu, jangan berisik, dan untukmu Bohyuk, dasar kau manusia tidak sopan!"

Kulihat Bohyuk menggeram kearahku, ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan hendak mendekatiku, sebelum ibu menarik kerah belakangnya dan menggeret Bohyuk menjauh dari dapur.

Aku terkekeh, kuciumi pucuk kepala Wonwoo—gemas. Untungnya si empunya tidak mengamuk seperti biasa.

"SERA-YA! KURASA SEBENTAR LAGI KITA AKAN BERBESAN! OH TUHAN, NIKMAT MANA LAGI YANG KAU LIMPAHKAN PADA HAMBAMU INI HINGGA BISA MENDAPATKAN MENANTU SECANTIK WONIE! ASTAGA SERA-YA, DOAKU SELAMA INI TERKABUL!"

Aku mendadak tersedak, itu suaraku ibuku yang berteriak kesetanan kepada Nyonya Jeon—ibu Wonwoo.

Astaga, Ibu, bisa tidak Ibu itu diam dan bertingkah seperti wanita lemah lembut untuk sehari saja?

"Ming, aku malu pada ibumu," cicit Wonwoo.

Aku menghela napas—meski didalam hati sebenarnya aku cukup geli, "Tidak usah malu pada ibu mertuamu begitu, _hyung_."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leherku dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya padaku, "Siapa ibu mertuaku?"

"Ibuku."

"Memang aku mau menikah denganmu, huh?"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, namun secepat kilat aku mencuri kecupan dari bibir merahnya, "Tentu saja kau mau menikah denganku. Kau pasti akan sangat bangga bisa menikah dengan orang tampan dan serba bisa sepertiku, _hyung_."

"Dih, dasar percaya diri," sindirnya pedas.

Aku merengut, "Itu 'kan kenyataan, memang kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya—sebuah jawaban yang sesungguhnya membuatku sakit hati dan meragu, "Entahlah? Memangnya kau benar-benar mau menikah denganku? Bukan karena keinginan ibumu?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Tentu. Lihatlah nanti _hyung_ , aku akan membuatmu percaya dengan perkataanku. Aku akan menikahimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis, ia menepuk pelan pipiku sebelum beranjak menjauh.

Dan kata-katanya saat melewatiku membuatku bersemangat untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

" _Kita lihat saja nanti, apa aku akan benar-benar menjadi mempelaimu."_

Jangan panggil aku Kim Mingyu jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Meski mulai malam ini aku tidak menginap lagi disini, bisa kupastikan aku tak akan ada hentinya untuk membuat si Jeon _Awesome_ Wonwoo menjadi mempelaiku—dan juga mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Hm, lihat saja Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku—Kim Mingyu, akan membuktikan perkataanku padamu.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

(Halo, annyeong. Masih ada yang inget aku? Eh ngga, akunya ngga penting, masih ada yang inget ff ini?)

(BWAHAHA. Semoga masihlah ya. Masih dong. Masih aja gitu. HEHE.)

(Btw, sebentar lagi ff ini akan tamat, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter lagi? hehe. Aku bukan jagonya bikin ff panjang nan berbelit-belit. Tapi tenang aja, diriku sudah menyiapkan dua ff pengganti, genrenya—mungkin—romance comedy. Tapi hanya akan ada satu judul yang upload, sebagai pengganti ff ini yang akan tamat pada waktunya nanti)

(sebenernya itu pun kalau ada yang minat. HEHEHE)

(btw (2), terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan untuk review! Untuk special thanksnya, maaf aku ngga cantumin disini—lagi dikejar deadline, hiks. Tapi yang terpenting, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca karya saya!)

(Sampai bertemu dichapter depan! :*)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kapan kamu—"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan ide?"

Aku mendongak, menatap Seokmin yang baru saja datang dengan setumpuk buku ditangannya. Dibelakang manusia setengah kuda itu ada Minghao juga—yang hanya datang dengan berbekalkan sebuah laptop butut yang jika dinyalakan suara bisingnya mengalahkan motor milik penjaga sekolah.

"Kenapa kau bawa laptop itu lagi?" cibirku.

Minghao mendudukkan dirinya disampingku dan meletakkan laptop butut itu dihadapanku, "Kata _gege_ , laptop milikku sedang rusak, jadi _gege_ meminjamkan laptop miliknya."

"Memang laptopmu kenapa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Entahlah, kata _gege_ laptopku tidak bisa digunakan untuk membuat tugas," jawab Minghao dengan tampang _polos_ nya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. _Gege_ yang sedari tadi disebutkan oleh Minghao tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Wen Junhui—teman sekampus Wonwoo dan juga orang yang merupakan tetangga Minghao—sekaligus orang yang disukai oleh Minghao.

Dan aku berani bertaruh 1000% jika laptop milik Minghao masihlah sehat walafiat—justru laptop butut yang merupakan milik Junhui inilah yang patut dicurigai _kesehatannya._

"Paling juga laptopmu digunakan untuk bermain PES," celetukku sembari menutup buku yang sedari tadi kubaca.

Minghao menoleh kearahku dan menatapku bingung, namun dengan segera aku mendorong wajahnya dengan buku yang sedari tadi kubaca hingga pemuda china ini berhadapan dengan Seokmin.

"Seokmin, PES itu apa?"

Bisa kudengar penjaga perpustakaan—ya, kami saat ini berada di perpustakaan sekolah—menegur Seokmin yang tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Minghao.

"PES itu _game_ sepak bola. Masa kau tidak tau?"

Minghao menggeleng, ia membuka laptopnya, "Aku biasanya bermain _game_ Harvest Moon atau Sally's Salon."

Dan aku hanya bisa menepuk dahiku mendengar jawaban dari Minghao, "Dasar bocah ini."

"Oh ya, sudah berapa banyak buku yang kau baca, Gyu?" tanya Seokmin kepadaku.

Aku menghela napas, dan menunjuk kearah tumpukan buku yang ada didepanku, "Tujuh? Mungkin ini yang ke delapan?"

Seokmin berdecak kagum, ia bahkan bertepuk tangan—hiperbola sekali.

"Banyak juga yang sudah kau baca. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan ide?" tanyanya—yang kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Buku-buku sialan didepanku ini sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk menemukan solusi bagaimana cara untuk membuat manusia emo tapi sialan cantik bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu bertekuk lutut padaku.

Yup. Buku yang kubaca adalah buku mengenai bagaimana membuat orang yang disukai berbalik menyukai kita.

Konyol. Kuakui aku cukup—sangat konyol karena membaca buku seperti ini, terlebih konyol lagi kenapa pula perpustakaan sekolahku memiliki buku konyol seperti ini.

Tapi aku benar-benar tak ada ide. Aku bingung bagaimana caranya membuat Wonwoo menyukaiku—atau mungkin membuatnya mengakui jikalau dia memang menyukaiku. Aku sedikit menyesal, kenapa pula tempo hari aku begitu semangat akan membuatnya menjadi mempelaiku.

Ah, tapi bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?

"Lupakan dulu masalahmu yang sedang bingung bagaimana cara menaklukan hati Wonwoo _sunbae._ Tugas kita ini lebih penting, sialan," ucap Seokmin sembari melemparkan buku tebal kearahku—yang untuk saja bisa kutangkap sebelum buku itu menghantam wajah tampanku.

Minghao yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptop bututnya mendongak, ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa?" ketusku, tak nyaman juga ditatap seperti oleh si Lemot Minghao.

"Menaklukan hati Wonwoo _sunbae?_ Kau naksir Wonwoo _sunbae?_ Kenapa tidak cerita? Hm, akhirnya kau kena karma juga, Gyu," ucapnya sembari memukulkan buku ke kepalaku.

Aku mendesis, gantian, aku memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan buku, "Xu Lemot Minghao, kemarin aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan kalian berdua. Dan kau! Kau yang paling semangat, sialan."

Minghao mengusap kepalanya, dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan polos—yang sayangnya tidak semenggemaskan Wonwoo.

"Iya 'kah?"

Aku menggeram, berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak melemparkan tubuh Minghao keluar dari jendela perpustakaan.

"Lupakan!" ketusku.

Aku langsung memukulkan buku yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Seokmin ke wajah Minghao ketika pemuda itu hendak berbicara. Sadis? Biarlah, mungkin ini efek karena aku terlalu sering bergaul dengan Jeon bersaudara yang terkenal bengis itu.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Lebih baik aku membuat Minghao diam dan tidak membahas masalah Wonwoo saat ini, karena jika topik terus dilanjutkan, aku tidak yakin diriku dan Seokmin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan Minghao keluar.

.-.-.

Hari sudah beranjak gelap ketika penjaga perpustakaan mengusirku dan juga kedua sahabatku keluar karena perpustakaan sudah akan tutup—begitu juga dengan gerbang sekolah yang akan segera digembok.

Dan kami akhrinya pulang dengan tangan hampa. Tugas yang seharusnya ditumpuk lusa itu belum selesai, bahkan belum menyentuh angka 50%.

Ini semua karena Xu Minghao dan Lee Seokmin. Dua manusia itu benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan tugas dan malah menggodaku hingga rasanya aku ingin memenggal kepala mereka berdua.

Kenapa bisa? Ini semua berawal dari pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Wonwoo, pemuda itu memintaku datang kerumahnya untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari ibunya.

Dan dua orang—yang kupanggil sahabat ini langsung bersorak gembira, bahkan mereka mengataiku akan pergi makan malam dengan keluarga calon istriku—yang berlanjut dengan mereka yang tiada henti menggodaku seperti itu hingga akhirnya tugas yang harusnya bisa selesai sore ini terbengkalai.

Ah sudahlah, masalah tugas aku bisa menyelesaikannya nanti—tentu saja dengan _sedikit_ bantuan dari Wonwoo.

Sekarang masalahku hanya ada satu, makan malam nanti, aku harus bagaimana? Baju apa yang harus kupakai? Bagaimana nanti aku harus bersikap? Sopan 'kah? Atau biasa saja seperti diriku sehari-sehari? Haruskah aku membawakan hadiah untuk Wonwoo—bunga atau coklat mungkin, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.

Tunggu, memangnya aku dan Wonwoo sepasang kekasih? Kami 'kan calon suami-istri. Asik.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" suara Seokmin menyadarkanku dari diriku yang melamun memikirkan bagaimana acara nanti malam.

Aku gugup luar biasa. Sungguh, kali ini aku tidak berbohong—apalagi hanya sekedar pemanis di mulut.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku guna menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Seokmin.

"Ah, paling juga Mingyu galau mengenai acaranya nanti malam. Aku berani bertaruh," ucap Minghao dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku mendecakkan lidahku malas, namun kemudian aku memandang Minghao dengan pandangan jahil—tentu saja Seokmin tidak ketinggalan, ia juga memasang senyum yang sama seperti senyum Mingyu, yaitu senyum jahil.

"Tumben otakmu itu bisa diajak bekerja, huh?" ucapku sembari memukulkan buku yang masih kubawa ke kepala Minghao—yang dijawab dengan desisan dari Minghao.

Minghao tak tinggal diam, dia berniat membalas perbuatanku, namun tiba-tiba pemuda kurus itu berhenti dan justru menunjuk minimarket yang berada diseberang jalan.

"Itu bukannya Wonwoo _sunbae_?"

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Minghao dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis yang mengenakan _hoodie_ kebesaran berwarna merah muda yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna putih, tak ketinggalan dua buah kantong belanjaan berukuran cukup besar yang berada dimasing-masing tangannya.

Sosok itu Wonwoo—Jeon Wonwoo, si _calon istriku._

Aku menyeringai, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Dasar yang namanya jodoh, pasti tidak akan lari kemana.

Aku segera melemparkan senyum kearah Minghao dan Seokmin—yang untungnya kali ini Minghao memahami apa arti senyum yang kuberikan padanya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Wonwoo yang tengah kesulitan membawa kantong belanjaan. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan memandang tajam kantong belanjaan yang kini diletakkan kembali diatas tanah.

Menggemaskan sekali sih manusia satu ini—apalagi dengan _hoodie_ kebesarannya yang berwarna merah jambu, membuatnya mirip seperti permen kapas. Aku jadi ingin menjilatnya.

Astaga. Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?

Aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku dan langsung mengambil kantong belanjaan yang diterlantarkan oleh Wonwoo—membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget, yang kemudian berakhir dengan diriku yang mendapatkan pukulan penuh cinta darinya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, hyung?!" protesku sembari menjauh dari Wonwoo yang hendak melayangkan serangan gelombang kedua.

Wonwoo menatapku tajam—yang dimataku terlihat begitu menggemaskan, persis seperti kucing betina yang sedang marah karena anaknya diganggu, "Kau mengagetkanku! Kupikir kau itu orang jahat! Dasar hitam!"

Apa? Hitam katanya? Astaga, kenapa kulit eksotisku lagi-lagi harus menjadi korban?

"Hyung, kulitku tidak hitam, ini seksi asal kau tau," ucapku tidak terima.

Wonwoo mendengus, ia mendorong dahiku dengan telunjuknya, "Memang aku mengatakan kalau kulitmu hitam? Tidak 'kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Auramu yang hitam, seperti orang jahat, preman, ataupun om-om pedofil yang biasanya memata-matai anak sekolah dasar," ucapnya dengan memasang wajah polos.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas, kalau aku om-om pedofil, maka Wonwoo adalah anak sekolah dasar yang begitu menggemaskan dan begitu _kawinable._

"Kucium baru tau rasa kau hyung," ucapku.

BLUSH!

Aku tertawa puas dalam hati melihat bagaimana paras Wonwoo memerah dengan cantiknya—membuatku ingin segera menggeretnya menuju pelaminan.

Kucolek pipinya yang memerah itu, membuat sepasang mata rubah itu menatapku—sok—galak.

"Ey, disini ada yang malu tapi mau rupanya," godaku sembari melempar senyum jahil nan tampan.

Wonwoo menepis tanganku kasar, "Apa sih?!"

"Ey, tidak usah malu begitu, hyung. Kau mau kucium? Sini, aku ikhlas kok menciummu disini sekarang—argh! Kenapa kau menendang kaki seksiku?! Dasar sadis!"

Kuusap kakiku yang berdenyut nyeri akibat _dicium_ oleh kaki kurus kering—tapi sialan menggoda—milik Wonwoo. Kutatap tajam Wonwoo yang tengah—hm, merona.

"Mati saja kau, Kim!" bentaknya sembari melengos pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya. Menggemaskan. Kenapa pula aku baru sekarang menyadari jika Wonwoo itu begitu menggemaskan? Baik penampilannya, sikapnya—dan juga sifatnya mungkin. Kemana saja aku selama ini?

Hah, aku menyesal—sangat menyesal. Coba kalau daridulu? Mungkin sekarang aku dan Wonwoo sudah sukses meng _upgrade_ status persahabatan kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, nasi sudah jadi bubur, tiada guna menyesalinya.

Yah, lagipula tidak lama lagi aku akan meng _upgrade_ nya, jadi sepasang suami-istri—kalau bisa.

.-.-.

Singkat cerita, setelah aku mengantarkan belanjaan yang ditinggalkan oleh Wonwoo—yang berakhir dengan pemuda kurus itu dijewer oleh ibunya karena menganggap tingkah si sulung Jeon itu tidak sopan—dan kembali ke rumah—yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan sangat heboh oleh ibuku karena aku akan makan malam dengan keluarga Jeon—ibu menganggap bahwa itu makan malam dalam rangka menerimaku sebagai suami dari si sulung Jeon.

Yeah, aku berharap seperti itu.

Aku kembali lagi ke rumah Wonwoo, kali ini penampilanku sudah lebih rapi, aku mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dongker yang dipadu dengan kaos _v-neck_ abu-abu dan bawahan berupa celana _jeans_ hitam. Rapi, namun tidak terkesan terlalu formal—seketika aku merasa menjadi manusia tertampan di dunia.

Aku tersenyum tampan ketika Wonwoolah yang membukan pintu rumah. Pemuda manis itu juga sudah berganti pakaian—kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana _jeans_ biru. Aku merasa seperti baru saja melihat bidadari jatuh dari surga.

Wonwoo mundur sejenak—melongok ke ruang tamu guna melihat jam kuno yang terpajang apik disudut ruang tamu, lalu menatapku heran, "Kau datang 30 menit lebih awal."

"Memang tidak boleh?" balasku.

Bisa kulihat Wonwoo memutar sepasang mata rubahnya malas, ia sedikit menyingkir dari depanku, "Terserah kau sajalah. Cepat masuk."

"Tunggu," kugenggam tangan kurusnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari Wonwoo.

Aku terkekeh—gemas dengan wajah bingungnya. Tanganku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungku kini terjulur kearah Wonwoo, memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pita putih diatasnya, "Untukmu."

Wonwoo menerima kotak itu dan melemparkan tatapan tanya kepadaku, yang kubalas dengan memberikan isyarat untuk segera membuka kotak itu.

"Woah," seru Wonwoo. Aku tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapati sepasang manik kesukaanku itu berbinar penuh kagum.

"Kau suka?"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dengan semangat, senyum manis terlukis diparasnya—yang mana membuat sebuah perasaan bernama bahagia membuncah dihatiku, "Sangat. Bagaimana kau bisa ingat kalau aku begitu menginginkan cincin ini?"

Aku terkekeh, tanganku mengacak gemas surai lembut Wonwoo, "Jangan panggil aku Kim Mingyu jika tak bisa mengingat apa yang Jeon Wonwoo inginkan."

Delikan tajam dari Wonwoo membuat tawaku meledak, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda sayang."

Wonwoo memutar sepasang manik rubahnya—lengkap dengan dengusan yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah _kalah,_ "Terserahlah."

Aku menahan tawaku begitu melihat _kucing_ kesayanganku ini tengah _ngambek_. Wonwoo langsung berlalu kedalam rumah—tanpa mengajakku untuk masuk lagi, yang tentu saja langsung kuekori. Bagaimanapun juga, aku datang lebih awal ke kediaman keluarga Jeon untuk membantu Bibi Jeon—karena si anak sulung, dan juga si bungsu keluarga Jeon sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan untuk membantu dalam masalah dapur.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hadiah yang tadi kuberikan kepada Wonwoo, itu hanyalah hadiah sederhana. Hanya sebuah cincin perak yang pernah disukai oleh Wonwoo ketika kami jalan-jalan di festival beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Wonwoo menatap berbinar kearah sepasang—yeah, cincin _couple_ itu. Bagaimana semangatnya Wonwoo dalam memuji cincin tersebut, sederhana tapi indah, dimana Wonwoo berharap ia memiliki kisah cinta yang sederhana—tidak terlalu rumit namun tetap indah, baik untuk dirinya, pasangannya, ataupun orang yang melihatnya.

Saat itu aku hanya tertawa—menertawakan tingkah melankolis Wonwoo saat itu, menyebabkan pemuda itu ngambek dan langsung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dimana aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membeli cincin _couple_ tersebut.

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa saat itu aku langsung membeli cincin tersebut tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali. Kupikir saat itu aku membelinya untuk kuberikan kepada Wonwoo sebagai permintaan maafku karena telah menertawakannya, tapi ketika keesokan harinya, aku ragu.

Aku berpikir, mungkin cincin itu bisa kuberikan dimasa depan nanti—untuk momen yang lain.

Hm, jangan bilang saat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo?

Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, pasangan dari cincin yang kuberikan kepada Wonwoo, kini terpasang apik di jari kelingkingku. Kenapa tidak di jari manis? Jawabannya tentu saja karena tidak muat. Tak apalah, walaupun di jari kelingking begini tidak akan mengurangiku kadar ketampananku.

Aku mengikuti Wonwoo hingga ke kamarnya—lupakan soal membantu Bibi Jeon, wanita paruh baya itu bahkan sudah memberiku kode untuk mengikuti Wonwoo saja. Maka mana bisa aku menolak titah dari ibu mertua?

Aku pun masuk kedalam kamar Wonwoo—tanpa permisi, apalagi mengetuk pintu. Dan yang kutemukan cukup membuatku tertawa puas dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika aku membuka pintu, yang kudapati adalah Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya, dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga dagunya sementara matanya berbinar menatap jemari tangan kirinya, dimana di jari kelingkingnya terdapat sebuah benda—cincin, tak ketinggalan, senyum cantik terlukis diparasnya yang ayu.

Hm, Wonwoo memasangnya ditangan kiri, sudah seperti cincin kawin saja.

"Ada yang sedang berbahagia sepertinya. Bagus ya?" ucapku di telinga Wonwoo ketika aku telah berdiri dibelakang pemuda kurus itu.

Aku terkekeh ketika mendapati tubuh kurus Wonwoo terlonjak kaget dan reflek menoleh kepadaku—yang sialnya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah cantiknya. Secepat kilat, kucuri kecupan di bibir _ciumable_ miliknya.

"YA!" sentaknya sembari memukul kepalaku.

Aku meringsi kesakitan. Kenapa sih Wonwoo itu senang main tangan? 'kan aku lebih suka jika Wonwoo senang bermain bibir. Itu lebih menguntungkan—baik untukku maupun untuk Wonwoo sendiri. Hehe.

"Kenapa kau memukulku sih, hyung? Kali ini apalagi salahku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit merajuk.

Wonwoo mendelik, sekali lagi, tangannya mendarat dengan selamat sentosa di dahi—yang kata orang-orang—terlampau seksi, "Main cium-cium sembarangan. Dasar tidak sopan!"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, agak janggal mendengar kalimat Wonwoo yang cukup ambigu untukku, "Memang yang sopan itu bagaimana? Aku meminta izin dulu padamu? Memang kau mengizinkan? Biasanya juga harus dipaksa dulu."

"Hah? Dipaksa apanya? Izin untuk apa?"

Aku mendengus. Gemas setengah mati pada Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba polos—lemotnya kumat. Kalau sudah dalam mode lemot begini, kelemotan Wonwoo itu bisa mengalahkan Minghao—raja dari semua makhluk lemot.

"Izin untuk ini—"

CUP!

Tanganku menangkup pipi putih lembut miliknya, sementara bibirku sibuk _bekerja_ mencium bibir Wonwoo yang—sialan—sudah menjadi candu untukku. Duh, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membawa Wonwoo ke pelaminan, supaya apa? Ya supaya aku dan Wonwoo bisa hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

"Mingyu, Won—omo! Maafkan Ibu menganggu kalian!"

"HEH DEKIL SIALAN MAIN _MAKAN_ BIBIR WONU HYUNG! AKU TIDAK TERIMA—YAK IBU! ADUH BU SAKIT! JANGAN JEWER TELINGA BOHYUK, YANG HARUSNYA DISIKSA ITU MINGYU HYUNG YANG SUDAH MELAKUKAN PELECE—ASTAGA, AMPUN BU AMPUN JANGAN TARIK TELINGA BOHYUK!"

BUK!

Wonwoo mendorongku menjauh, parasnya sudah memerah—pekat, mungkin malu karena—lagi-lagi—ketahuan oleh orang lain sedang berciuman denganku. Untuk Bohyuk, bocah itu sudah dua kali—atau berkali-kali memergokiku tengah bermesraan dengan Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main cium sembarangan, Kim Idiot Mingyu!" amuk Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus itu sudah memukuliku dengan brutal.

Aku meringis dibuatnya. Oke, badan boleh kurus kerempeng dan datar depan belakang seperti TV LCD. Tapi tenaga Wonwoo itu tidak main-main, seperti babon. Yah, sepertinya Wonwoo masih menyimpan jati dirinya sebagai lelaki dibalik paras cantik khas asianya itu.

"Iya sayang iya! Nanti aku izin dulu sebelum menciummu!"

"Nah begitu lebih ba—TUNGGU! SIAPA PULA YANG MAU DICIUM OLEHMU?! MATI SAJA KAU KIM MINGYU!"

Aku berusaha menghindar dari Wonwoo yang mengamuk dengan wajah memerah menggemaskan seperti itu—aku tidak tau itu memerah karena amarah atau karena malu. Yeah, yang mana saja aku tak peduli, yang penting Wonwoo terlihat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Ampun _hyung_ , aku hanya bercanda! Eh tidak—aku serius!"

"YAK KIM IDIOT MINGYU!"

.-.-.

Suasana meja makan yang seharusnya hangat dan ceria berubah menjadi canggung dan mencekam—khusus Bohyok dan juga Paman Jeon yang terus saja menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

Aku curiga, jangan-jangan Bohyuk bercerita macam-macam kepada Paman Jeon—mengingat bagaimana paman Jeon begitu protektif kepada Wonwoo.

Kulirik Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahku, pemuda manis itu menunduk, terlihat fokus pada makanannya. Namun, tak jarang aku memergoki Wonwoo yang tengah mencuri pandang kearahku—yang kemudian langsung berpura-pura memerhatikan hal lain ketika kami bertemu pandang.

Tsundere yang menggemaskan.

Aku menghela napas, makan malam dalam keadaan sunyi—dan juga cukup mencekam bukanlah _style_ ku. Biasanya, ketika keluargaku bertemu dimeja makan seperti ini, pasti akan sangat amat teramat ribut—yang 95% diisi oleh curahan hati ibuku mengenai betapa sempurnanya Wonwoo.

Membuatku yang sudah menghapal segala hal tentang Wonwoo—berhubung aku temannya sejak kecil—menjadi sengat hapal semua tentang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo. Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo.

Segala hal dikehidupanku berubah seketika—semua menjadi serba Wonwoo. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan sedikitpun pikiranku dari sosok pemuda _emo_ ini. Beginikah yang namanya jatuh cinta?

"Eh, ada orang gila yang ikut makan malam disini rupanya."

Aku tersentak. Itu suara Bohyuk. Sudahkah aku mengatakan jika suara Bohyuk itu unik dan memiliki karakter yang berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya? Suara Bohyuk itu sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi ingin cepat-cepat melihat Bohyuk _tidur tenang_.

Tapi aku tidak sejahat itu, mungkin hanya 0,001% saja persentase kejahatanku.

"Anak kecil diam saja," balasku ringan.

Bohyuk menatapku tajam, ia mengangkat sumpitnya—hendak melemparkannya kearahku, yang sayangnya tak jadi karena Bibi Jeon terlebih dahulu memukul kepala Bohyuk dengan sendok sayur.

Aku bergidik ngeri, sekarang aku tau darimana darah sadis dan barbar Jeon bersaudara itu berasal.

"Jadi..." itu Bibi Jeon yang buka suara. Wanita cantik dan lemah lembut—berbeda 180 derajat dengan ibuku—itu tersenyum manis kearahku, membuatku yang sudah gugup ini menjadi semakin gugup.

Kuberanikan diri untuk balas menatap Bibi Jeon—tentu saja aku merapal doa dalam hati agar dikuatkan dari tatapan tajam Paman Jeon sampai acara makan malam ini selesai—atau paling tidak sampai aku mendengarkan ucapan Bibi Jeon.

"Kapan kau akan segera melamar Wonie?"

Hah?

.

.

.

To be Continued.

(Yuhu~~~~ aku datang membawa lanjutannya. Maafkan aku yang sangat lama, karea ya gitu—hidup ngga melulu soal ngetik ff, ada perut yang harus diisi :" tp tenang, ff ini ttp jadi prioritas kok, cmn emang pengerjaannya jadi sangat2 lambat karena jujur, aku kehilang

(btw nih ya, ku sedang mencari teman—berasa sepi sekali hidupku—buat fangirlingan. Kalau semisal ada yang punya gc di line atau kkt, ku minta gabung gitu dongs. My friend gaada yang biasa diajakin fgan nie—apalagi meanie. Hmz, q tabah.)

(Oiya. Ini perasaanku doang atau gimana, ffn makin sepi ya? Ku jadi kepikiran buat menjajah wattpad, cuman aku terlalu bego hingga tak mengerti bagaimana cara main wattpad, ku sedang berusaha memahaminya. Dan ku jadi bingung mau stay ffn atau cus jajah wattpad. Sarannya chingu?)

(Special thanks untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini—yang lagi lagi gabisa kusebutkan satu persatu bcs masalah waktu. Tp percayalah chingu, ku cinta kaleyan semwa.)

(Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! :*)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bisa Apa?**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

T+

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC. Romance Comedy (mungkin)

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi—tapi—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan kau akan segera melamar Wonie?"

Hah?

UHUK!

Dua reaksi berbeda yang ditunjukkan oleh diriku dan Wonwoo-Bohyuk. Aku hanya bisa menatap bodoh kearah Bibi Jeon yang bisa dengan polosnya menanyakan hal seperti itu—mengingat aku dan Wonwoo pacaran saja tidak. Sementara Jeon bersaudara itu tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar pertanyaan ngelantur dari ibu mereka.

"Ibu!" itu Wonwoo yang agak berteriak. Kulirik pemuda manis itu, dan aku tersenyum dalam hati mendapati paras manisnya memerah cantik.

Duh, cantik sekali sih calon istriku—eh.

"Ada apa Wonie?" Bibi Jeon bertanya dengan begitu lembutnya—dan juga tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Wonwoo terlihat bingung, terlihat dari matanya yang berusaha menghindari tatapan orang-orang yang tengah menatap lekat kearahnya yang tadi hendak menyuarakan protes.

"Kenapa ibu bertanya seperti itu?" cicitnya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk—membuatku ingin menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangatku.

"Loh? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan ibu?"

Aku hanya menggaruk tengkukku—canggung. Ya jelas saja canggung, tidak angin, tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba Bibi Jeon bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Anu—itu—"

"Aku 'kan tidak berpacaran dengan Mingyu, bagaimana mungkin dia akan melamarku!" ucap Wonwoo.

Duh, duh, lihat wajahnya yang memerah itu. Dia malu? Atau marah?

BRAK!

Aku berjengit kaget—seketika aku merinding ketika menyadari tatapan Bibi Jeon yang langsung terarah padaku. Boleh kujelaskan bagaimana tatapannya saat ini? yah, intinya ia menatapku tajam—sangat tajam. Mungkin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, aku sudah terkapar bersimbah darah disini.

"Kim Mingyu," beliau memanggil namaku. Aku mendongak dan berusaha memasang senyum andalanku—apalagi jika bukan senyum tampan penakluk noona-noona.

Bibi Jeon tersenyum menatapku—tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa senyumannya menjanjikan sebuah kepedihan, kalau boleh jujur bahkan senyuman Bibi Jeon lebih menyeramkan dari senyuman ibuku yang sedang menghukumku.

"Jadi—"

Aku masih menunggu harap-harap cemas.

"—kenapa kau seenaknya mencium putra manisku ini tanpa ada sebuah hubungan minimal sepasang kekasih, hm?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum canggung, "Tapi, kita sudah ada hubungan kok, bi. Sepasang sahabat. Iya 'kan, _hyung?"_

Aku tidak salah 'kan? Bibi Jeon tadi mengatakan bahwa aku dan Wonwoo tidak punya hubungan? Lalu persahabatan kami selama ini apa jika bukan sebuah hubungan?

Aku bisa mendengar suara dengusan Bohyuk yang cukup kencang. Mataku melirik sinis kearahnya, mengantisipasi pancingan apa lagi yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Aku tau kau ini bodoh, Mingyu _hyung._ Tapi aku tidak tau bahwa tingkat kebodohanmu itu jauh lebih memprihatinkan dari yang selama ini kubayangkan," ucapnya sok dramatis.

Sumpit yang sedari tadi aman digenggamanku kini mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala kosong milik Bohyuk, "Enak saja. Aku ini tidak bodoh."

Bocah itu mendelik kearahku, "Kau ini bodoh, _hyung_. Kau tidak dengar tadi ibuku bilang apa? ' _sebuah hubungan minimal sepasang kekasih'_ , kau yang tidak dengar atau memang otakmu itu tidak sampai untuk berpikir?"

"Bohyuk!" tegur Wonwoo.

Wah, apakah aku sedang dibela?

"Jeon Bohyuk, mulutmu—" itu Paman Jeon yang berbicara.

Aku masih menanti dengan sabar aoa yang akan dikatakan oleh Paman Jeon—aku sudah yakin jika beliau pasti akan membelaku daripada anaknya yang tengil itu.

"—kalau menghina jangan setengah-setengah."

Baiklah, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?

"Diam kalian semua, aku ingin berbicara," Bibi Jeon kembali buka suara.

Suasana kembali hening, akupun kembali menundukkan kepalaku, namun diam-diam aku mencuri pandang kearah Wonwoo, dan mendapati pemuda manis itu tengah menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan jemarinya dibawah meja makan.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, tanganku reflek menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Bisa kurasakan ia tersentak kaget, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika ia memandangku bingung.

"Kalian berdua—Mingyu dan Wonie, tidak berpacaran?" tanya Bibi Jeon.

Wonwoo terlihat menggeleng, aku pun ikut menggeleng. Bisa kulihat Bibi Jeon menghela napas, tangannya memijat pelipisnya sementara Papa Jeon mengusap pundaknya—mungkin berusaha untuk meredam amarah Bibi Jeon?

Aku tau kok jika kau ini salah. Maka dari itu—

"Kami saat ini memang tidak berpacaran, bi. Tapi aku sedang berusaha untuk meningkatkan hubungan persahabatan kami. Jadi, maukah bibi memberiku restu untuk membahagiakan Jeon Wonwoo—putra bibi yang paling manis ini?" ucapku sembari mengumbar senyum tampan.

Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih kecil dariku itu.

Bisa kulihat Bibi Jeon menghela napas, ia memijat pelipisnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin menolakmu dulu untuk melihat bagaimana perjuanganmu, tapi aku sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana bernapsunya kau pada bibir putraku. Jadi, aku memberikan restu untukmu—hanya saja Mingyu, semua keputusan kembali lagi pada Wonie."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Bibi Jeon yang sudah memberiku restu—aku mengabaikan Bohyuk dan Paman Jeon yang sepertinya masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Bibi Jeon.

Tapi—aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah mengantongi izin dari Nyonya Besar. Untuk selanjutnya aku hanya harus berfokus pada bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan tetanggaku yang manis ini—Jeon Wonwoo.

Aduh, ibuku sayang, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan memberikan kabar bahagia ini padamu. Anakmu, Kim Mingyu ini berhasil menjadi anak berbakti yang membawakan menantu idamanmu, ibu!

.-.-.

Selepas makan malam, aku kembali lagi ke kamar Wonwoo—meski aku harus bertengkar dengan Bohyuk dulu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku sedang bosan berada dirumah sendiri dengan keadaan Ayah dan Ibu yang sedang sibuk dengan acara kencan mereka, lagipula besok juga aku libur.

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk singgah ke kamar Wonwoo, setidaknya aku tidak akan mati kebosanan. Wonwoo memiliki sebuah _game console_ dan juga setumpuk komik dikamarnya, yang sangat kuyakini tidak akan membuatku kebosanan, apalagi jika si pemilik kamarnya mendadak manja padaku.

Jelas aku tidak akan menolak.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu didepan Ibu?" itu Wonwoo yang bertanya padaku. Ia baru saja kembali dari acara berganti bajunya dikamar mandi.

Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselku mendongak, dan mendecih pelan ketika mendapati Wonwoo sangatlah manis dan menggoda dalam balutan piyama satin berwarna ungu muda, "Apa? Memang aku mengatakan apa pada bibi?"

Bisa kulihat Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, ia melemparkan boneka rubahnya kearahku, membuat ponselku satu-satunya berciuman dengan lantai kamar Wonwoo—yang tentu saja kutanggapi dengan aku yang berteriak kesal kearahnya.

"Kau mau marah padaku? Berani?" ancamnya. Aku mencebik, tidak adil sekali keadaanku ini.

Kenapa selalu Wonwoo yang memegang kendali atas diriku?

Tunggu—Wonwoo tipe uke 'kan? Tidak mungkin dia seme, apalagi dengan parasnya yang tampan tapi cenderung manis dan badan rampingnya—lebih tepatnya kurus.

" _Hyung_ , kau ini uke 'kan?"

Hening.

Hening.

BLUSH!

WOW.

Apa ini? Kenapa wajah Wonwoo harus memerah lucu seperti itu?

"BUKAN URUSANMU!" teriaknya—dengan wajah yang masih memerah menggemaskan.

Aku mengusap kepalaku yang tadi menjadi korban pukulan sayangnya, diam-diam aku mengumpati Wonwoo yang terlalu ringan tangan, tidak pernah berpikir jika ingin memukulku—dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengurangi tenaganya. Tapi, ketika mataku menangkap sosok Wonwoo, aku terkekeh.

Gemas dengan tingkah lucunya yang sekarang tengah menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya dibalik selimut tebal dengan gambar karakter _Eddy._

Jangan heran, meskipun dari penampilannya Wonwoo terlihat seperti seorang berandalan— _gangster_ lebih tepatnya, sebenarnya ia memiliki sisi manis, yang benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.

Contohnya, yah, seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, aku segera naik ke ranjang milik Wonwoo yang tak terlalu luas dan membaringkan tubuhku disamping gundukan selimut itu. Dengan agak kasar, aku menyibak selimut miliknya dan menyusup masuk kedalam—yang tentu saja langsung dihadiahi dengan umpatan dan bonus pukulan dari tangan kurus itu ke dada atau kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau malah masuk ke selimutku? Sana pergi! Pulang! Hush! Hush!" usirnya.

Aku kembali mencebik, tanganku dengan lancang memeluk pinggang rampingnya, bisa kulihat paras Wonwoo hyung dihiasi dengan semburat merah sebelum pemuda manis itu buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya. Uh-oh, sepertinya ada yang sedang malu-malu disini.

"Aku menginap disini saja, _hyung_. Aku malas pulang ke rumah," ucapku berasalan.

Wonwoo mendongak, sepasang manik indahnya menatapku khawatir. Boleh tidak aku bahagia? Aku tidak tau jika ternyata dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang—lebih tepatnya oleh Jeon Wonwoo membuat dadaku berdegup kencang; seperti _popcorn_ yang meletup-letup.

"Kau adal masalah? Dengan orang tuamu? Atau dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tersenyum, masalahku justru ada padamu, Jeon Wonwoo—tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya dihadapan Wonwoo begitu saja, walaupun ucapanku saat makan siang tadi cukup frontal. Nyatanya aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk ini.

Kucubit hidung mancung Wonwoo—saking gemasnya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang begitu polos itu, "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan siapapun. Tenang saja."

Wonwoo masih memandangku tidak yakin—terlihat sekali kalau pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapanku.

Aku mendengus, kukecup kilat hidung mancungnya, "Sudah, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Tidurlah. Apa mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Gantian Wonwoo yang mendengus, ia langsung beringsut membalikkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungiku, "Tidak butuh, suaramu jelek."

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa permisi aku mendekap erat tubuhnya, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur—mengabaikan diriku yang bahkan belum berganti pakaian tidur.

Ah, siapa yang peduli. Yang penting malam ini aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak, bermimpi sangat indah dan tidak kedinginan.

.-.-.

Aku mengernyit ketika merasakan goncangan tak manusiawi pada tubuhku, yang hanya kubalas dengan geraman. Sesekali aku ingin bersikap jahat pada Wonwoo—ah salah, daridulu aku sudah sering menjahatinya—dengan mengabaikannya yang berusaha membangunkanku.

Sumpah, aku masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam aku gagal tidur karena tiba-tiba Jeon Wonwoo yang sungguh manis dan menggemaskan itu merubah posisinya menjadi saling berhadapan denganku. Mana bisa aku tidur jika disuguhi wajah seindah Wonwoo yang terlihat polos? Apalagi pemuda manis itu secara tidak sadar _mendusel_ kepadaku—persis seperti seekor kucing yang mencari kehangatan.

"Aish! Susah sekali kerbau satu ini dibangunkan! Cepat bangun, _hyung!"_

BUAGH!

Aku mengusap kepalaku—yang sialnya menjadi bagian tubuh pertama yang mencium lantai ketika badanku terjatuh dari kasur. Aku mengumpat—dan semakin bersemangat menyerukan sumpah serapah ketika menemukan sosok Bohyuk yang justru menatapku jengkel.

Hei! Seharusnya aku yang menatapnya jengkel! Aku yang menjadi korban dari tingkah tidak sopannya itu. Sialan.

"Oh, sudah berani kau melotot padaku? Mau kucongkel?" ancam bocah itu tidak sopan. Sialan Jeon Bohyuk, kenapa dia ini tidak ada sopan-sopannya padaku? Padahal aku lebih tua darinya, lagipunya tidak bisakah dia membangunkanku dengan sedikit lebih lembut?

Tunggu. Kenapa bukan Wonwoo yang membangunkanku? Semalam aku tidak bermimpi 'kan? Aku tidur seranjang dengannya 'kan?

"Dimana Wonwoo _hyung?_ " tanyaku ketika tak mendapati sosok pemuda kurus nan manis itu.

Kulihat Bohyuk mendecih, "Wonu _hyung_ sudah turun dibawah. Ada temannya yang datang."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku—berpikir, "Siapa? Tumben temannya datang berkunjung."

"Entahlah. Yang pasti bukan Soonyoung _hyung_ atau Junhui _hyung._ Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya main kesini. Mungkin _gebetan_ atau kekasih Wonu _hyung?_ Lagipula dia cukup tampan," ucap Bohyuk tanpa rasa bersalah padaku.

Aku langsung bangkit dari acara duduk-duduk malasku dan bergegas untuk turun kebawah—melihat makhluk kurang ajar mana yang dengan seenaknya menyandang label kekasih dimata Bohyuk.

Namun, sebelum aku sembat membuka pintu kamar, kurasakan tarikan pada kerah kemejaku. Mataku secara otomatis langung mendelik kearah Bohyuk—bocah kurang ajar yang sudah dengan tidak sopannya menahan kerahnya.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku harus memastikan Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang itu."

"Hei bung, dibawah ada ayah dan ibuku. Orang itu tidak mungkin _mengapa-apakan_ Wonu _hyung_. Kau pikir temannya itu kau? Yang hobi sekali mencium _hyung_ ku padahal tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," ucapnya.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas, "Aku sedang dalam proses untuk mendapatkannya, dan itu adalah salah satu usahaku untuk mendapatkan _hyung_ mu yang _tsundere_ itu. Sekarang cepat lepaskan aku. Aku harus melihat siapa teman Wonwoo _hyung_."

"Sebelum kau melakukan itu semua, _hyung_ , alangkah baiknya jika kau mencuci muka atau menggosok gigimu. Sumpah, napasmu bau naga."

Sialan Jeon Bohyuk.

.-.-.

Setelah memastikan bahwa wajahku yang tampan ini sudah segar—serta tidak ada lau napas bau naga, aku langsung bergegas kebawah. Tempat pertama yang kutuju adalah ruang makan, siapa tau mereka tengah sarapan?

Sesampainya disana, aku hanya menemukan Paman Jeon yang sedang sibuk dengan kopinya dan melemparkan gombalan pada Bibi Jeon—oke, aku terkejut ketika mengetahui kebiasaan Paman Jeon yang satu itu.

"Oh, Mingyu. Sudah bangun? Mau sarapan bersama?" tanya Bibi Jeon—lengkap dengan senyum cantiknya kearahku.

Aku mengusap tengkukku canggung, mataku menatap sekitar, berusaha mencari keberadaan Wonwoo.

Seperti menyadari tatapan bingungku, Bibi Jeon tersenyum kecil, "Bohyuk langsung pergi setelah membangunkanmu. Dia ada latihan bola."

 _What?_ Aku tidak mencari Bohyuk, untuk apa aku mencari bocah tengil itu. Tidak penting.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ ada dimana, bi?" tanyaku—yang langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Paman Jeon. Aku merinding dibuatnya.

"Oh, Wonie? Dia ada di ruang tamu dengan temannya."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlalu secepat kilat dari ruang makan—mengabaikan Bibi Jeon yang berteriak padaku untuk sarapan dahulu, yang tentu saja tidak aku gubris, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari urusan perut.

Apalagi jika bukan urusan calon pendamping hidupku yang manis dan menggemaskan seperti seekor kucing—eh.

Rahangku rasanya hampir lepas ketika aku menemukan sebuah pemandangan di ruang tamu keluarga Jeon. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuatku sesak.

Sebuah pemandangan dimana Jeon Wonwoo—sahabat manisku, tengah tertawa dengan begitu indahnya, jangan lupakan semburat merah yang menodai pipi mulusnya. Apa itu? Wonwoo tersipu hanya karena tangan pemuda asing itu mengusap rambutnya.

 _What the fuck._

"Oh, hai, adiknya Wonwoo," sapa sosok pemuda itu padaku.

Apa tadi katanya? Adiknya Wonwoo? Wah, apa dia baru saja mengibarkan bendera perang padaku?

"Mingyu, kau sudah bangun?" itu Wonwoo yang bertanya, sebisa mungkin aku mempertahankan senyum manisku untuk Wonwoo. Jengkel juga dengan pertanyaan, kalau aku belum bangun mana bisa aku berdiri disini dan menyaksikannya tengah bermesraan dengan pemuda mirip unta itu?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, _hyung_ ," ucapku—masih dengan senyum manis.

Wonwoo menggumam tidak jelas, tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya.

Aku pun menuruti perintahnya, aku berdiri disampingnya dan merangkul pinggang ramping Wonwoo, jangan lupakan wajahku yang tengah tersenyum sombong, "Ada apa, _hyung?_ "

"Perkenalkan, dia Choi Seungcheol _hyung,_ dia _sunbae_ ku di kampus," ucapnya.

Kulihat pemuda unta bernama Choi Seungcheol itu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku, "Choi Seungcheol, calon kekasih Wonwoo."

Wah.

WAH.

Mulai berani makhluk satu ini.

Aku membalas uluran tangannya, sedikit meremas kencang tangannya, jangan lupakan senyum palsu yang masih awet diwajah tampanku, "Kim Mingyu, calon suami Jeon—soon—to—be Kim Wonwoo."

BUK!

Aku meringis ketika merasakan sikutan di perutku. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Jeon Wonwoo-ku yang manis tapi beringas ini?

"Kupikir kau adiknya," balas si Choi unta ini sembari membalas senyum palsuku.

"Wah, kupikir tadinya kau hanya tukang loper koran yang sedang meminta tip," balasku tak kalah sadis.

"EKHEM!" itu Wonwoo yang berdehem. Ia mendelik kearahku, mau tak mau aku melepaskan jabat tangan kami—tapi tatapan membunuhku masih setia kutujukan padanya.

Diam-diam aku mengernyit heran ketika mendapati penampilan Wonwoo yang begitu manis hari ini. Ia mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan _sweater oversize_ berwarna _baby pink_ dan denim hitam, tak ketinggalan rambutnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi dahinya dan terlihat _fluffy._

Astaga, manis sekali calon istriku. Aku jadi ingin mengunyahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, _hyung?_ Rapi sekali?" tanyaku penasaran. Seingatku semalam Wonwoo mengatakan jika hari ini ia tidak memiliki kelas apapun.

Tunggu—tunggu!

"Dia akan berkencan denganku," ucap si Choi unta tanpa kutanya.

Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian si Choi unta itu mendesis kesakitan sembari mengusap tulang keringnya—ha! Rasakan. Memangnya enak ditendang oleh Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang—

 _What_? Merona?

" _Hyung—_ kau—kau tidak sungguhan—kau?"

Wonwoo mengecup kilat pipiku dan mengumbar senyum manis, "Kami pergi dulu, Ming! Sampai bertemu nanti!"

"Tapi—tapi— _hyung_ —"

Dan kucingku—pemuda manis itu pergi meninggalkanku diruang tamu keluarga Jeon dengan tampang paling bodoh yang kumiliki.

Apakah aku sedang diselingkuhi secara terang-terangan?

Oh Tuhan, aku baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh pada Jeon Wonwoo.

Kenapa sekarang jadinya aku sudah seperti pemeran utama laki-laki yang ditinggal pemeran wanitanya selingkuh?

Astaga.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued.**_

 _ **(**_ _pertama, saya mau minta maaf karena sudah mangkrak dari ff ini. duh udah berapa bulan nih saya hiatus? Hehe._

 _Btw, terima kasih untuk_ **Rizka729** _dan_ **RizkaFadillah11** _yang sampai PM saya menanyakan kelanjutan ff ini. hehe maaf membuat kalian—serta pembaca yang lainnya menunggu!_

 _Ahaha. Selamat menikmati chapter ini! seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview. Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima!_

 _Terima kasih_ _ **)**_


End file.
